


光与影

by yuechuyu



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bottom Chris, Gay Sex, M/M, Pinto, top zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 钻石王老五和不入流小明星的故事





	1. Chapter 1

他要他。

Zach的视线落在独自坐在角落和这个宴会格格不入的男人身上。Zach知道他的名字。他想要知道的自然有办法知道。

Chris Pine。这就是他今晚目标的名字，一个走在街上都不会有人认出的小明星。

Zach手指一勾，助理上前。Zach在他耳边低语几句，助理看向Chris，点点头。

Zach从经过的侍者手中拿了一杯香槟，等待着助理把猎物送上门。

助理来到Chris身边和他轻声交谈，Chris猛地望向Zach，流光溢彩之下，那双蔚蓝的眼睛被震惊占据。

也不知道助理到底和Chris说了什么，Zach看见他机械地点了点头，助理朝他比了一个“OK”的手势。Zach知道这事成了，嘴角露出一抹微笑，他的助理总是有办法把事情办得圆满。

  
酒店房间在两个街区外。

Zach常年包的顶楼套房。

人已经送来，此刻正安安静静坐在沙发上。几分钟后，Zach姗姗来迟。听到开门声，Chris紧张地揪着裤子。

门开了，Zach走了进来，Chris紧张得难以呼吸。他知道Zach，或者应该换一种说法，在娱乐圈里Zach是无人不知无人不晓——他是行业里首屈一指的电影公司的CEO。想要在娱乐圈里混下去，Chris自然得罪不起这号大人物，他只是有些想不明白，Zach怎么就对他有兴趣了？

Zach坐到Chris对面，双腿交叠，背往后靠，打量着Chris。

黑色的西裤被他揪得皱巴巴，表情是警惕的，连带身体都呈现出一种防备的姿态，那双让自己悸动的蓝眼睛写满了对即将要发生的事的紧张和恐惧。Zach心情更加愉悦，他果然没有看错，这个大男孩和其他人不一样。

当你有钱又有颜，想要和你有点什么的人就会前赴后继，恨不得抱着大腿就此不撒手。Zach厌倦了那些主动的投怀送抱，他怀念让自己心跳加速的刺激，怀念像猎豹一样在草原上捕获他的猎物。

Chris无疑就是那只可怜的猎物。

Zach也说不上来为什么会在宴会那么多人之中看上了Chris，比他好看的比比皆是，他却被他吸引。

也许是他的疏离之感吸引住了自己，在这种知名导演和制片人齐聚的宴会上，他却像误入一般，安安静静坐在角落，茫然地看着其他人去交流、攀谈。

难怪混到现在还只是一个不入流的电影明星，Zach心念一动，便促成了此刻的面对面。

“别紧张，我又不会吃了你。”话一说完Zach自个先笑了，他当然会“吃了”他，从外到里，骨头渣都不剩。

被说中的Chris缩了缩，更加的局促不安。

Zach站起，来到Chris的面前，居高临下的看着他，说：“现在后悔还来得及，我不喜欢勉强。”

Chris缓慢地摇了摇头，他知道自己的处境，既然Zach已经盯上了他，逃的了这一次也逃不了下一次，除非自己不想演戏了。但他热爱演戏。

还有更重要一个原因，来参加宴会前他和父亲大吵了一架，无非是关于他的演艺事业。Chris堵着气，刚好Zach的助理找了上来，委婉地表达了Zach的意思，他头脑一热，竟然答应了。

既然答应了，就不能再反悔。

Zach的手落在Chris的肩头，像是安抚他一样捏了捏，说：“先去洗个澡吧。”

Chris听话地走进浴室。

关上玻璃门的一瞬间，Chris才松了一口气。

在这之前，他其实见过一次Zach。那天是在露天的咖啡店，Chris打算用一本书打发无聊的午后时光，忽然不远处的街上乱哄哄的，他抬头一看，看见好几个狗仔对着两个人狂拍。Chris认出其中一人，那人现在很红，广告铺天盖地，而另外一个就是Zach。Chris当时并不知道Zach，他是在咖啡店其他顾客的口中得知，这个粗眉黑发的男人是电影公司的大佬。

大明星挽着大佬，无惧狗仔的跟拍，潇洒地从Chris身边经过。

他可真好看。Chris傻傻地想，只是没想到几个月后自己会和他在同一个宴会上遇见，更没想到自己会站在他的浴室里，洗干净然后爬上他的床。

洗完澡出来时，Zach已经开好一瓶红酒，茶几上还点上了熏香。

Zach让Chris先坐一会，他也需要洗个澡。不像Chris磨磨叽叽洗了半个多小时，Zach从进去到出来，最多也就十分钟。

“先喝点酒吧。”Zach把装着红酒的酒杯递给Chris，Chris犹豫着没有立马接过来，Zach看穿了他的心思，“放心吧，我还不至于下药。”

想想也对，以Zach的身份，想要什么人的没有，何至于用下药这种肮脏手法。没有再犹豫，Chris接过酒，浅浅地抿了一口。Zach坐在他身边，摇晃着红酒杯，然后再品尝着佳酿。他很少这样会考虑对方的感受，也很少会开一瓶昂贵的红酒慢慢营造气氛。

“你是一个人来的吗？”Zach将房间里的灯光稍微调暗。

今晚的宴会，出席的都是电影行业里的知名人士，像Chris这种咖位除非有人带进来，不然根本拿不到请柬，Zach并不是看不起Chris，只是纯粹地好奇。

“嗯。”

Chris不愿意多说，他不喜欢阿谀奉承也不喜欢尔虞我诈的交际。父亲常说他这样的性格在这个圈子里难以立足，这几年的浮浮沉沉，他开始明白父亲说的话，但他依然不愿意改变。他不想变得面目全非，连自己都认不出。

Zach也不再多问，既然能拿到请柬，说明Chris还是有些本事，是他低估了。Zach继续找着话题想和Chris亲切些，但Chris就像个木头人，除了“嗯”就不会说别的。Zach生平第一次有了挫败的感觉。

Chris太难搞了，比他之前任何一个情人都要难搞。Zach失去了交谈的耐心，开始有点后悔选择了Chris，太不上道。

Chris突然挺直身体，视死如归一般，说：“我们开始吧。”

Zach也想快点结束，放下酒杯，说：“你想在这里还是去床上？”他不介意在哪里，在不同位置做爱会有不同的情趣。

“床…床上吧。”Chris还是喜欢床，够大，也有安全感。

俩人一前一后走进卧室。

Chris看着那张超级大的床，紧张感又卷土重来。Zach从后面贴上，Chris一僵，Zach的手已经撩开浴袍下摆，指尖沿着大腿一路向上，停留在侧腰，抚摸着腰上敏感的肌肤。Chris身体绷得很紧，Zach的手指四处作祟，在腰上揉捏，又向上捏住乳头，时而拉扯，时而挤压。

男人的胸部自然比不上女人的柔软，但是Zach很喜欢Chris的胸部，柔软适中，尤其乳头，简直爱不释手，他很直观地感觉到两颗小小的肉粒在他的指尖挺立变硬。

“别紧张，”Zach咬着Chris的耳朵用气音说，双手解开Chris的浴袍，中门大开，红肿的乳头与微凉的空气一接触，酥麻的感觉被放大，Chris止不住轻颤。

Zach没有着急脱掉Chris的浴袍，他只是往下拉了一点，一侧的肩膀露了出来，Zach趁机在上面吮出一个红印。Chris又抖了一下，紧咬着嘴唇，妄图以此来抵抗Zach在他身上种下的火苗。

Zach往前走了两步，迫使Chris跪在了床上，Zach拍了拍他的屁股，命令道：“躺好。”

Chris翻身躺好，浴袍敞开，白皙的身体暴露。Zach很满意看到的风景，Chris的身上毛发很少，胸口只有寥寥几根，下体也不是很浓密，稀疏的金色耻毛下，性器还未觉醒，软软的趴着。他的皮肤很白，一些雀斑点缀又显得很可爱，肌肉不是很明显，也不是完全没有，是Zach最喜欢的那种。

Chris被看得脸上发烫，头一歪，干脆不看Zach。Zach也不急，手指沿着Chris的小腿以极慢的速度往上推进。这个过程对Chris来说及其煎熬，他想要逃离，无奈Zach按住他的膝盖向两边打开，私密的地方再无遮挡，Chris的脸更加红了。

Zach抚摸着Chris的大腿内侧，不得不说，身下之人的双腿性感至极，小腿修长笔直，缠在腰间的感觉肯定很不错，从膝盖往上，开始有了改变，捏一下，肌肉晃动，全是肉欲的质感。

大腿内侧是很敏感的地带，Zach又刻意放轻力道，逼得Chris需要更多的毅力将呻吟咽回肚里。

Zach把头埋在Chris双腿之间，舌尖滑过被手抚摸过的腿根，Chris闷哼着，颤抖不止。他心里抗拒着这种又酥又痒的感觉，可身体诚实得接受着Zach制造的所有快感。性器在腿间颤颤巍巍挺立，Zach的舌头翻山越岭，舔着过凹陷的肚脐眼，也疼爱过像浆果一样鲜艳的乳珠，最后悬在Chris的嘴唇上，与他的呼吸纠缠。

不知道是因为羞耻还是因为Zach一路的舔舐，Chris的脸通红，耳朵更是吸饱了鲜血，红艳欲滴。

Zach吻上了红唇，强势地撬开Chris的牙关，舌头钻进来，舔着上颚又拂过每一颗牙齿。Chris的唾液从嘴角溢出，呼吸变得困难，但Zach还在孜孜不倦地勾着他的舌头吮吸。Chris的双手抓住Zach的肩膀，明明想要推开，却抓得更紧。

肺里的氧气快要耗尽之前，Zach终于放开了Chris。Chris喘息着，胸膛起伏，嘴唇又红又肿，在暖色的灯光下泛着水光。

差不多可以了，Zach拿过一个枕头塞在Chris的腰下，分开他的双腿，胯间的凶器朝着穴口进发。Chris有点害怕，但已经骑虎难下。Zach对准洞口，想要进入，才发现后穴还很干涩。

“你没有给自己扩张？”Zach眉一皱，以往那些人都会准备好自己，他只需要提枪上阵。浴室里放了扩张的道具和润滑剂，他以为Chris在浴室半个多小时早已经为自己扩张过。

“没有。”

Chris在浴室的那半个小时里根本就没注意到放在柜子里的道具，那时他被紧张包围，能洗完澡只穿着浴袍出来已经是鼓足了勇气。

Zach不知该气还是该笑，从刚才的接吻他就看出Chris并没有多少经验，和男人多半也是第一次，现在他更加肯定了自己的猜测。

Zach把两根手指塞进Chris的嘴巴里：“不想太疼就舔湿它。”

Chris含住Zach的手指，舌尖舔着指腹，Zach戳得更深，他就舔着整根手指。Zach的另一只手也没闲着，圈住Chris的分身上下套弄，时不时抠挖一下蘑菇头的细缝，前液从马眼吐出，Zach没有浪费，将透明的液体抹到Chris的洞口，没多久他就在Zach的手中缴械投降，乳白的精液射了Zach一手，Zach全数抹到自己蓄势待发的阴茎上。

高潮中的Chris早就没有心思舔Zach的手指，时机也差不多了，Zach抽出手指，直接插进Chris的后穴。Chris弓起身体，未被进入过的秘境被异物入侵，又痛又难受。Zach没有顾虑Chris的不适，顾自开始抽插，他已经浪费太多时间照顾Chris，在过往的性事上他都是享受的那一个，不像今天一而再再而三打破底线。

很快，肠道接纳了手指，绞得没那么紧，Zach再加入一根手指，在已经湿润的肠道里搅动。突然，Chris弹了一下，Zach知道他碰到了Chris的前列腺，于是，他的手指在那小小的肉粒上不停研磨刮擦，已经射过一次的性器又站立了。甬道里又湿又热，Zach抽出手指，用尺寸客观的阴茎代替，一点一点挤了进去。

太热，也太紧。

Chris更是难受，Zach把他的里头撑得很满，又酸又胀，随着Zach每一次的推进，酸胀就扩大一分。

终于，Zach整根没入，Chris早已经被汗水湿透，挺立的阴茎又软了下去，像冬眠的小蛇蜷缩着。

Zach没有着急动起来，他给了Chris时间去适应，如果强行动起来，Chris肯定会受伤，他还没有那种癖好喜欢看到撕裂后的血迹。

几个深呼吸之后，酸胀的感觉没有那么强烈，Zach的阴茎就这样在他体内直直的杵着也是难受得很。

“你……你动一下。”Chris小声地说。

Zach勾唇一笑，退出一点，又进去一点，再退出更多，再进入更深，最后整根退出，又重重地撞进来，Chris感觉胃都要被顶穿了，但前列腺被Zach恶意的碾压所带来的快感让他四肢百骸都洋溢着舒爽。

这种感觉很陌生。Chris并不是没有经历过性事，大一的时候他就和学姐做了爱，但得到的快感全然不一样。他现在全身都软绵绵的，脚趾蜷起，双手圈住Zach的脖子，把自己像个祭品一样献上。

Zach的阴茎在肠道里横冲直撞，他看着Chris湿润的眼睛，还有死死咬住下唇的牙齿。

Zach不喜欢在床上进行运动时对方太过吵闹，以往那些人不知道他的喜好，故作聪明地发出各种浪叫，只有Chris，太安静了。

静得房间里只有“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声和肉体拍打的声音。

Zach再次吻住Chris，腰部加大马力，又快又狠地在肠道里横行霸道。一声呻吟从相吻的唇间溢出。Zach移开唇，Chris还未来得及咬住唇，Zach恶劣地顶弄让他的呻吟流淌而出，又在激烈的肉体碰撞中破碎。

Zach喜欢Chris的呻吟，想要克制却又被上绝路。黏腻的哼吟如此动听，听得Zach感觉阴茎都胀大了一圈。

快感囤积，Chris意识开始变得模糊，他都不知道怎么就被Zach转了一圈，现在正跪趴在床上，上身无力地瘫在床上，屁股翘得高高的，让Zach进入到更深的地方。

Zach像揉面团一样揉着Chris的臀瓣，又故意向两边掰开，看着那个肉洞是怎么一点一点吃进去自己的阴茎。

Zach错了，他原本以为这只是一场了无生趣的性爱，Chris生涩的反应成功地点燃了他心里的火。

这太奇怪了，Chris什么都没做，只是乖乖地躺好等他去操，但Chris就像给他下了毒一样，引诱着他去探索每一寸的神秘之境。

Chris却不知道自己点燃了Zach的火，他被快感袭击地全身无力，头埋进枕头里，生理泪水打湿了一大片，求饶的话他已经喊了一遍又一遍，Zach都是无动于衷，他感觉自己开在崩溃的边缘，不断累积的快感正在等待最后的爆发。

Zach加快了速度，引爆了Chris，他的大脑出现一瞬的空白，全身痉挛，稀薄的精液射在白色的床单上。Zach也快到了，最后抽插了几十下，精液全部浇灌在Chris的体内。

Zach伏在Chris的背后，两个人都出了一身的汗，黏糊糊的，令人难受。Zach起身，拔出阴茎，乳白的液体从穴口流出，滴到床上。

Zach这才想起，他忘了戴套。

“要洗个澡吗？”Zach拍了拍Chris弹性极佳的屁股。Chris的这个屁股绝对是他身上最吸引人的部位。

Chris喉咙有点干，可能是刚才不停的哭喊所导致的。他点了点头，吃力地撑起发软的身体。

“能走得动吗？”Zach弯腰，“要不要我抱你去？”

Chris的脸上还有泪痕，睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠，身上布满各种痕迹，一副可怜兮兮的模样。

“不用，我自己能走。”

Zach不再强求，饶有趣味地看着Chris一瘸一拐地走进浴室。

Chris说那句话的时候还带着哭腔，声音嘶哑，可眼里的倔强他看的一清二楚，藏都藏不住。

他就喜欢驯服那些不听话的猎物。


	2. Chapter 2

Chris醒来的时候Zach已经离开，他躺过的位置早就失去温度。  
  
床头柜上压着一张纸，Chris伸手拿了过来。纸上只有一串数字，显然是Zach的电话号码。Chris无由来地心烦气躁，把纸揉成一团扔向窗边。  
  
谁要和你联系，最好再也不见。Chris心说。  
  
躺了一会，Chris起了床。身体各处尤其是屁股在叫嚣着酸痛，Chris在心里咒骂着Zach。昨晚说好了去洗澡，Zach却跟了进来，把他压在半透明的玻璃上又做了一次，时间比之前那次还长，他都不知道自己最后怎么回到床上。  
  
昨晚在宴会上没吃什么东西，又连着进行了两场剧烈运动，消耗了太多热量，Chris早已经是饥肠辘辘，低血糖又让他头脑发晕。  
  
不管怎么样，总得填饱肚子，Chris拿起电话叫了早餐服务。  
  
吃过早饭又洗了一个热水澡，时间已是中午。Chris想起下午还有试镜，赶紧去找自己的衣服。找了一圈也没见到为宴会特意穿的西装，可能是Zach让人收走送去干洗了。一套深蓝色的西装挂在衣架上，Chris也不管是不是Zach给他替换的，先穿了再说。  
  
总不能叫他光着身子去试镜吧。  
  
  
Chris来试镜的是一部犯罪题材的电视剧，角色是设计绑架女友并杀害她的罪犯。  
  
试镜的人不少，Chris排在末尾。来来往往的人总是有意无意地将目光投向他。金发蓝眼的甜心总是格外引人注意，更何况这个甜心还穿着价值不菲的西装，如果这是一场什么正式的活动，无疑他是最出色的那个，可是他是来试镜的，试的是一个小混混而不是华尔街的精英。也难怪别人看他的眼神带了看笑话的意味。  
  
终于轮到Chris，走进去的时候，屋里的人眼睛亮了亮，随后就有人开玩笑地说：“我还不知道我们今天要面试王子。”其余的人跟着笑了起来，Chris更加窘迫。  
  
“请等我一下。”Chris跑出试镜的房间，上一个试镜者刚要离开，Chris叫住了他，恳求道，“我能和你换一下衣服吗？”  
  
对方疑惑地看着Chris。  
  
“你可以穿走。”反正也不是我的。  
  
“好吧。”那人同意了。免费有一套看起来很高档的西装谁不乐意呢？  
  
他们来到卫生间，Chris快速地脱下身上的衬衫和西装，从那人手里接过衣服。  
  
那人盯着Chris身上的痕迹，这明显是被人疼爱过的痕迹。Chris一心只想快点换衣服，没有留意到对方异样的表情，也不知道自己在他心中已经变成有钱人养的金丝雀。  
  
Chris拉上牛仔裤的拉链，稍微有点紧，本来就疼的屁股被勒得更疼，Chris已经顾不上，匆匆说了句“谢谢”，直奔试镜的房间。  
  
“抱歉，让你们久等了。”  
  
  
试完镜出来天已经黑透，结果要几天之后才会知道，Chris也不考虑到底能不能成功，今天状态不好，他也不抱希望，现在只想找个地方大吃一顿然后睡个好觉。  
  
在街角的汉堡店吃了一个巨无霸，Chris回家倒头就睡。睡到半夜，突然发起了高烧。白天就有点症状，肚子也隐隐作痛，但是为了试镜一直强忍着，现在夜深人静，身体不再紧绷着，病痛就趁虚而入。  
  
一定是昨晚的东西没有清理干净。Chris又把Zach骂了一遍。  
  
冷热交替，难受得紧，Chris裹着被子心想要不要去医院。一想到要和医生说是因为被人灌了精&液而发烧肚子痛，Chris就羞得无地自容，这太丢人了。  
  
Chris最终放弃了去医院的想法，拿了一条旧毯子披着去拿药箱。还好，还有退烧的药，也没过期。Chris吞下药丸，又喝了一大杯水，缩在沙发上，警告自己，以后看见Zach绝对要绕着走。  
  
  
事与愿违。  
  
接到Zach的电话是在一个月之后。  
  
在这期间，Chris拿到了那个罪犯的角色。得到通知的那天，Chris自己也有点不相信，他那天没有完全的发挥出来，原本以为是石沉大海，他和这个角色失之交臂，没想到最后竟然会选择了他。肯定是最后换的衣服起了效果，Chris决定以后再见到那人，一定要好好感谢他。  
  
若非Zach自报家门，Chris都没听出来是他，也想不到会是他。  
  
“你怎么会有我电话？”一问完，Chris就在心里骂自己傻瓜，Zach想要他的电话还不容易。  
  
“你都不打电话给我，那我只好主动打给你。”  
  
Zach并不知道Chris把留的纸条扔了，这一个多月他一直在等待。  
  
这是Zach第一次给人留电话号码，换做别人恐怕早就把他手机打爆，如果Chris也像那些人一样，他可能早就失去了兴趣，但Chris一个电话甚至连一条短信都没有，反而激发了他的征服欲。他低估了Chris，不管是不是欲擒故纵，至少成功地引起了他的注意。  
  
“我们又不是朋友，没必要再联系。”Chris听到他的经纪人在叫他，“你有什么事吗？没事我就挂了。”他的经纪人叫Emily，三十来岁，做这行已有十来年了。说是他的经纪人，也不全是负责他一人，她同时还带着公司好几个新人。  
  
“没事，就单纯想念你了。”Zach撩人的话张口就来，Chris却不吃这套。  
  
有病。Chris腹诽。  
  
“既然没事那就再见。”Chris毫不留情地挂掉电话，Emily又在叫他。  
  
“跟谁打电话呢？”Emily随口一问，“女朋友？”  
  
“推销的，”Chris说，“找我有事吗？”  
  
“准备一下，有个电影你去试下镜，”Emily把资料递给他，补充道，“配角，是个同性恋。”  
  
Chris心一颤，并不是因为同性恋这个角色，而是因为在听到这三个字的时候，他想起来Zach。  
  
“有什么问题吗？”Emily看着Chris脸色变了，“如果你不想接的话我可以找别人，公司里还有其他人等着资源，我是看你比较听话才给你。”Emily以为Chris在嫌弃，说话的口气不免也有些重了。  
  
“没问题。”Chris接过资料，“我去。”  
  
  
作为一名演员，Chris是有天赋的，虽然在表演上还稍显稚嫩，但他只要肯去磨练，千锤百炼，假以时日，终会一鸣惊人。  
  
Chris顺利拿下了那个小配角，娘兮兮的小基佬。  
  
没多久就进入剧组开始正式的拍摄。  
  
Zach没有再给Chris打电话，Chris也没想起Zach，他依旧接着一些小角色，日复一日，那晚的缠绵似乎成了前世的记忆，淹没在忙忙碌碌之中。  
  
Zach没打电话并不代表他已经忘了Chris，相反地他时刻关注自己猎物的一举一动。Chris不知道的是，之前那部他饰演罪犯的电视剧，Zach就“无意”中路过片场，只不过他坐在车里，隔着车窗看Chris坐在戏中他女朋友的身上。  
  
Zach脑子里闪过一些画面，有朝一日，他会让Chris用这个姿势坐在他的身上。  
  
他不急，好的猎人并不会急于扑向他的猎物，他会放下诱饵，让猎物自投罗网。  
  
Chris新接的戏戏份不是很多，断断续续只拍了二十来天就结束了。  
  
结束那天Chris的心情不错，想着要去酒吧放松一下，也许还能遇见情投意合的美女，共赴良宵也不是不可能。结果父亲的一个电话让所有的计划都搁浅，好心情也都烟消云散。  
  
无非还是老生常谈的话题，让他不要那么倔强，乖乖听从自己的安排。Chris沉默地听着，最后挂了电话，取消了酒吧之夜，步行回了家，倒在床上，失眠一整夜。  
  
临近早晨，Chris才有了一点睡意，刚闭上眼睛，手机铃声又恼人地响起，驱走了好不容易酝酿好的睡意。  
  
Emily的电话，不得不接。  
  
“你在哪里？”Emily火急火燎的声音传来，“不管你在哪里，给你半个时候赶到公司。”  
  
Chris猜测是不是自己闯了什么祸，或者是父亲和公司说了什么，不然Emily也不至于这么着急。  
  
补眠是不可能了，Chris潦草地洗了把脸，挂着两个黑眼圈打了辆车赶到公司。  
  
上班早高峰让Chris还是迟到了，但Emily一反常态没教育他要有时间观念，而是将他领进办公室。  
  
Emily开门见山地问：“Chris，你最近是不是认识了什么人？”  
  
Chris一头雾水：“没有啊，我能认识什么人？”  
  
“这就奇怪了，”Emily狐疑地看着Chris，“如果你没有结交了什么人，资源怎么会一下子变得这么好？”  
  
先是一些小配角送到她手里让她安排Chris去试镜，现在直接来了一个男一号。  
  
“有部戏导演点名了要你去试男一号，”Emily打量着Chris，像是要从他身上找出问题的答案，“奇怪的是，这部戏的男一号早就定好了，临近开拍才突然宣布要换掉，如果成了的话和你演对手戏的还是新晋的奥斯卡影后——Anna。”  
  
听了Emily的话Chris也觉得不可思议，他的第一个反应是父亲从中作梗，但仔细想想又不可能。他和父亲斗这么多年，无非就是为了自己的坚持。  
  
手机铃声突然响起，Chris一看是个陌生但有点熟悉的号码。  
  
Chris来到窗边，接起电话：“Hello？”  
  
“你好啊，Chris。”Zach带着笑意在电话那端打招呼。  
  
Chris听出来是Zach，这个时候Zach给他打电话，Chris立刻就明白了是怎么一回事，Emily的困惑也有了答案：“是你给我安排的男一号？”  
  
Zach没承认也没否认，只是说：“恭喜你啊，现在是不是很开心？”  
  
他妈的有什么好开心的？  
  
“谢谢你的好意，但是我想我必须拒绝。”Chris看到Emily用口型说着“NO”，他不想理会，他不想欠Zach什么，他要离他远远的。  
  
Zach不解：“为什么要拒绝，你奋斗多年不就是想要成为主演吗？”  
  
“我想要的自己会去争取。”如果要走捷径他早就走了，何至于像现在这样辛苦打拼。  
  
“那你就去争取，男一号是不是你的还不一定。”Zach说。如果换做别人这么不领情，他早就不多费唇舌，挂了电话，也就只有Chris，一再挑战他的底线。  
  
其实Zach也没动用自己的权利换掉男一号，他只是听他的导演朋友抱怨，说新戏的男一号并不符合他的要求。外形很契合，可是气质不像个王子。Zach笑导演竟然也会看走眼，然后就向他推荐了Chris。  
  
成不成决定权还在导演手中，Zach只是让助理送去了Chris的资料和照片。导演感觉挺合适，当然也卖了几分面子给Zach，就点名让Chris来试一下戏。  
  
“Mr.Quinto，能不能请您以后不要再给我打电话，我们真的不熟。”如果知道那一晚和Zach滚床单之后会有这么多麻烦，Chris说什么都不会答应。  
  
“多接触接触就熟了，”Zach说，“找个时间去试镜吧。”  
  
电话挂断了，Chris低声骂了几句。  
  
Emily靠近：“你刚刚说的是哪位Quinto？”在电影圈姓Quinto的可不多，有那么一位就家喻户晓。Emily小心翼翼地问：“是Zachary Quinto吗？”  
  
Chris烦躁地点了点头。  
  
“Oh！ My！！God！！！”Emily惊讶得张大嘴，所有的事都串联了起来，难怪Chris能接到男一号的戏，原来是认识了这么一号大人物。  
  
Emily风风火火跑出办公室，直奔顶楼去找公司高层。  
  
留在原地的Chris心里却极是苦涩。  
  
这算什么？打一炮换一部电影？


	3. Chapter 3

夜已深。

 

灯火阑珊。

 

Chris颓然地走出公司。Emily将他和Zach认识的事情上报之后，他已经在顶楼老板的办公司坐了整整一天。

 

进入公司已经两年，Chris第一次如此被重视，不是因为作品，而是因为一段子虚乌有的绯闻。Chris不知道该笑还是该哭，在娱乐圈有个强硬的后台果然可以事倍功半。可惜这不是Chris想要的结果。

 

Emily和老板谈了很久，无非是让Chris抓住这次机会，如果能和Zach实质性地约会几次，那么对Chris将来的发展很有帮助。

 

Chris能理解Emily的用心良苦，谁都希望自家的艺人能一飞冲天，可是Chris不想如此。

 

倒是Bruce——Chris的老板，没有多说什么，也没强迫Chris一定要去亲近Zach，他只是问了Chris和Zach到底是什么关系。

 

Chris说没关系，只是在几个月前的慈善晚宴上见过一次。Bruce火眼金睛一眼就看出Chris在说谎。如果只是见过一次，Zach为什么会这么上心给Chris推荐男一号？Bruce知道Zach花边新闻众多，换情人比换衣服还勤，但是几个月了还对一个人念念不忘似乎还是第一次。

 

事情远没有Chris说的那么简单，Bruce支开Emily，和Chris谈了很久。Chris自知瞒不过Bruce，就把那天发生的事情全都告诉了Bruce，包括一时糊涂的一夜情。

 

Bruce问Chris有什么想法，Chris摇头表示自己并没有什么想法，也不想和Zach再有什么纠缠。Bruce清楚Chris的性格，他不想只能依靠谁才能获得成功。

 

“既然如此，我也不勉强你。”Bruce又和Chris聊了一些工作上的事情。

 

天色已晚，Bruce让Chris和他一起去吃饭，Chris想回去婉拒了，离开办公室之前，Chris很感激地拥抱了Bruce。

 

Bruce就像他另一个父亲，也正是因为如此，Chris才会选择他的公司，他知道Bruce会替他保守秘密，会答应自己的请求——做一个没有任何背景的新人。

 

Chris从办公室出来的时候碰到了一直等待的Emily。一见到他，Emily就问结果如何。Chris抱歉地摇了摇头，Emily很失望地说：“Chris，你真是我见过最傻的人，换做其他人只会牢牢抓住这次机会，能炒作尽量炒作，能捞到好处就尽量多捞一点，也只有你唯恐避之不及。”

 

Chris严肃地说：“Emily，那不是我，别人想要的不代表我就一定也要。”

 

Emily残存着最后一点希望，问：“Bruce呢？他也同意了？”

 

“是的，他尊重我的选择。”Chris感谢Bruce能理解他。

 

Emily看着Chris，眼神冰冷：“Chris，有时候我真是看不懂你，”Emily放弃了，“随便吧，不想再管你的破事。”她也看不懂Bruce，多好的一个机会，怎么就这样说放弃就放弃呢？

 

别人看不懂没关系，重要的是自己不要违背了本心。Chris在心里说。

 

 

之后的几天Emily真像她说的一样没有再理Chris，就算在公司碰见也都是擦身而过，别说打招呼了，就是微笑都吝啬得不肯给予一个。Chris很无奈，他能做的就只有等Emily消气。

 

Zach推荐的男一号Chris一直没有去试镜，他已经决定推掉，虽然很可惜，但总算没欠Zach什么人情。

 

Chris以为日子就会这样一天一天过，Zach迟早会对他失去耐心。Chris低估了Zach，Zach想要得到的东西是不会轻易放弃，哪怕不折手段。

 

再次接到Zach的电话是在一个明媚的午后。

 

Chris对这个只打过几次的号码已经烂熟于心，Chris不想接，但那样只会让Zach不停的拨打，为了彻底的清净，Chris按下了通话键。

 

Zach在电话里告诉Chris，五分钟之后会有一辆车会来接他。Zach似乎知道Chris会拒绝，他告诉他，如果他能准时赴约，这将会是他们最后一次见面。

 

Chris不相信，但他会赴约，他会告诉Zach，自己对他没兴趣。

 

五分钟之后，来接Chris的车准时停在楼下，Chris从衣柜里随便找了一件外套穿上，背着双肩包就出门了——和Zach见面后他想去书店逛逛。

 

轿车带着Chris离开，往陌生的地方开车。

 

 

Chris没想到司机会带他来机场。车子停稳后，Zach的助理过来替Chris开了门并告诉他，Zach在飞机上等着。

 

Chris狐疑地看着助理：“他打算带我去哪里？”

 

“他会亲自告诉你。”助理微笑着回答。

 

Chris思忖片刻，最终还是登上了飞机。

 

Zach气定神闲地坐在飞机上看书，舱口出现一道阴影，他放下手中的书，对来人微微一笑：“我就知道你一定会来。”

 

Chris走近，坐到Zach对面：“我来只是想告诉你别再给我打电话了，你想要什么样的人没有，为什么非要缠着我？”

 

Zach给了答案：“我只想要你。”

 

Chris嗤笑：“别说你对我一见钟情，我不相信。”

 

“一见钟情谈不上，只是对你比较有兴趣。”Zach想了想，补充道，“对你的肉体比较有兴趣。”

 

在那晚之后，Zach也找过别人，但每次一开始他就失去了兴趣，他的脑子里全是Chris压抑的喘息、失神的双眸和布满痕迹的身体。

 

可怜兮兮却又倔强。让他忍不住想要欺负。

 

Chris没想到Zach会说得那么直白，耳朵发烫，脸也不争气地红了。Zach看在眼里，越发想要欺负他。

 

“可是我对你没兴趣，”Chris冷漠地说，“我来也只是因为你说最后一次。”

 

“我是说最后一次，”Zach给Chris倒了一杯威士忌，“但你要答应我一件事，我才会答应你。”

 

Chris努力控制才没让自己翻白眼，他就知道Zach不会那么容易放过他：“什么事？”

 

Zach回答：“陪我出席在Las Vegas的晚宴。”

 

“如果我不答应会怎么样？”

 

Zach正视着Chris：“我已经说得很清楚了，你答应我，我才会答应你。”

 

Zach饮了一口酒，之前怎么没发现Chris外形其实很不错，尤其瞳孔的颜色，让他想起自家的泳池深处，想起Bombay Sapphire。

 

他现在很想喝一杯Bombay Sapphire。

 

Chris自知没有选择：“希望你能遵守诺言。”

 

Zach一笑：“既然答应你了，我就会做到。”Zach相信以他的魅力Chris会回心转意。

 

机长得到指示，飞机开始在跑道上滑行。

 

Chris说：“你要带我去哪里？”

 

“英国，”Zach嫌弃地看着Chris穿的红黑格子衬衫，“人靠衣装，你穿这套衣服去参加晚宴可不行。”Zach忽而一笑，“对了，忘了告诉你，Las Vegas的晚宴在一个星期之后，所以我们有充分的时间在英国试衣服。”

 

一个星期可以发生很多事情，但是如果这几天Chris对他还是没什么兴趣，他会选择放弃——他不会在一个人身上浪费太多时间。

 

Chris怒视着Zach，混蛋！竟然故意等他答应了才说！一个星期！不是一天两天，如果被人拍到，那真是有理都说不清了。

 

Zach忽视了Chris愤怒的眼神，他现在的样子就像一头小狮子，明明想发威却被婴儿蓝的眼睛冲淡了怒气，反而多了一些可爱。

 

 

Chris到了英国才知道Zach是来参加一个很重要的会议。Zach一下了飞机就去参加会议，Chris去了酒店——有了前车之鉴，Chris这次坚持要和Zach分开住。

 

飞行途中，Chris只睡了一会，现在整个人很是疲惫，拉上厚重的窗帘，蒙上被子，呼呼大睡。

 

醒来已是晚上，Zach的会议已经结束。Zach约Chris出去吃晚饭，睡了一天Chris也饿了，两个人就近找了一家看上去还不错的餐厅解决了晚餐。Zach提议走走，Chris虽然不情愿，但还是陪着沿着河边走了一段路。

 

第二天，Zach自己开车带着Chris去了萨维尔街。他在街尾一家叫S&K的店定制了几套西装。拿西装这种事之前都是助理安排人，但这一次Zach想亲自去，顺便帮Chris选套西装。

 

S&K的名气没有街上其它店铺大，店面也只有小小的一间，店里两个人，老板和他的店员。老板坚持传统的剪裁，但是接单全看心情，心情好的时候多接一点，心情不好就大门紧闭，好不好的标准取决于和店员下棋赢没赢。

 

不过如果你的身材不好，就别走进店铺了。

 

Zach是在朋友那听说这么一家与众不同的店后，好奇去定制了一套。价格昂贵，Zach却爱不释手，老板的手艺值这个价。

 

慢工出细活，这么短的时间想要全定制肯定来不及了，Zach只能退而求其次，让Chris试穿制作好的成衣，再根据他的体型进行修改，这样两天之后就能拿到西装。

 

Chris被那位叫Kirk的店员拿着软尺仔仔细细地量着每一个部位的尺寸，Zach坐在一旁看得兴致勃勃，只有老板一副事不关己的模样，专心致志研究下一步棋该怎么走。

 

 

Chris身材比例很好，尤其背部和腰臀的曲线，穿上定制的西装，弧线简直完美。Zach摸着下巴，感觉下腹都有些紧了。

 

“你穿西装很好看，”店员Kirk替Chris整理好衣领，得意地说，“不过也是因为我的手艺好。”

 

Chris被逗笑了，他第一次听到有人这么直白地夸自己。

 

付了现金——老板另一个规矩是只收现金，Zach就和Chris离开S&K。Chris惊讶于西装的昂贵，但转念一想，西装在参加完晚宴之后会还给Zach，他也不用为价格的事情想太多。

 

 

私人飞机经过十几个小时的飞行，到达Las Vegas已经是凌晨。Chris在飞机上睡了一觉，此刻睡意全无，他站在窗前看着外面的景色，Las Vegas不愧为不夜城，这个点了依然热闹非凡。

 

今天是最后一天，晚宴结束之后他就会和Zach分道扬镳，Chris没觉得很激动。在伦敦的短短数日，Zach像变了一个人一样很绅士，没有言语上的调戏，也没越雷池一步，他们的活动就是一起吃饭，然后散步，偶尔聊一下，从时政到文学。如果只是在这个时候认识，如果没有悬殊的身份，或许他们会成为朋友。

 

错误的时间，错误的人。

 

 

晚宴在位于Las Vegas中心地带的凯撒宫，和Zach说的一样，参加晚宴的人都是达官显贵，真正娱乐圈的人很少。

 

Chris决定要收回之前对Zach的改观。

 

Zach的手放在Chris的后背，每次有人来打招呼，Zach的手就会下滑，亲昵地搂住他的腰。Zach没多说什么，也没介绍Chris是谁，但他的举动已经向其他人说明了一切。宾客们似乎已经习以为常，和Zach聊着最近的股市，最多只是在聊天的时候多看了Chris几眼。

 

Chris很反感这样，好像他是Zach养的金丝雀。

 

Chris在Zach再次搂住他的腰的时候，身体一转，脱离了掌控。Zach有些意外，小狮子忍不住想要亮出爪子了。

 

“我累了，能先回去吗？”Chris问。

 

Zach却说：“还没结束呢，着什么急？”早一步离场并没什么问题，他就是单纯地不想让Chris过早离开，“我带你去见个人。”

 

Zach带Chris见的人是他的导演朋友。

 

老友见面，拥抱了一下，导演将视线锁定在Chris的身上。他打量着Chris，说：“你看起来比照片上更年轻。”

 

Chris羞赧地说：“谢谢。”

 

导演说：“我见到你本人之后更加觉得你很合适我的角色，但是你为什么要推掉？”

 

Chris看了一眼Zach：“我要的自己会去争取。”他回答导演，同时也在告诉Zach，别再为他做什么自以为很有用的事了。

 

“你不会是因为Zach吧？”导演大笑几声，“他是推荐了你，你以为他推荐的我就一定会用吗？”导演拍拍Chris的肩，说，“孩子，我是因为你看上去有灵气，符合我角色的气质才让你试镜，要不然就算你是Zach的男朋友我也不会答应。”

 

“我不是……”Chris急于解释，导演打断了他的话，“不是什么？不是他男朋友还是因为他不来试镜？我才不关心你到底不是什么，我只关心你什么时候会来试镜，角色可不会一直等着你”

 

在一旁默默听着的Zach插了句话：“去试镜吧，别因为我错过本来就属于你的角色。”

 

Chris认真考虑了一下：“好，回去之后我会去试镜。”

 

导演欣慰地笑了笑：“这就对了。”

 

有人过来加入聊天，Chris默默退了出来，找了一处角落坐着。几分钟之后，Zach找了过来，拉起他：“走吧。”

 

“去哪？”

 

“你不是想回去吗？刚好我也累了，走吧。”Zach搂着Chris的腰走出凯撒宫，Chris想让他松手。

 

Zach搂得更紧，覆在Chris的耳边，说：“有始有终，到地方了我就会松开。”

 

再忍耐一会吧。

 

今晚过后，他们就不会再有交集。

 

 

Daniel年幼时就想成为一名新闻工作者，大学毕业后，他应聘了一直很喜欢的杂志社，如愿成了一名记者，但他被分配到了娱乐版面，负责跟拍名人，收集他们的花边新闻。

 

转眼，Daniel已经工作了十年，他依然还在偷拍着明星。他厌倦了，可是别无他法，现在工作不好找。

 

Daniel坐上前往伦敦的班机，收到线报，刚刚斩获影帝桂冠的Bana和超模Rachel在秘密约会。Bana可是有家室的人，如果爆料属实，那绝对是独家头条，他也可以因此拿到不少的奖金。

 

Daniel来到线人所说的酒店，乔装等在酒店外面，等了整整一天一夜爆料中的两个人始终没见到身影，看来线人骗了他，消息来源不属实。Daniel准备收拾东西，想到回去又要挨主编的骂，心情更加的郁闷。

 

突然，一个看上去有些眼熟的人出现在Daniel的视线中，他赶紧拿起相机，放大焦距，镜头里果然是他想的那个人——Zachary Quinto。

 

凭借着多年在这行摸爬滚打的经验，Daniel知道一定有料可挖。果不其然，一个身影跟在Zachary Quinto身后走出酒店。

 

那个人是谁？看上去有些眼生，但现在顾不上这些，Daniel赶紧拍了几张照片。

 

奖金又有希望了。

 

Daniel很隐蔽地跟着Zachary Quinto到了萨维尔街，拍到了他给那个男人挑选西装。随后他花了点钱，打探到他们要去Las Vegas，于是，他也飞了过去。

 

Daniel没办法进到在凯撒宫举办的晚宴，但他一直很有耐心地等待外面，他一定会拍到实证——Zachary Quinto又有新男友了。

 

终于，Daniel得偿所愿。

 

Zachary Quinto搂着那人走出凯撒宫，他覆在男人耳边低语，眼神温柔，动作亲昵。

 

Daniel拿起相机，记录下了这美好的画面。


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel收起相机，用最快的速度回到酒店。关上房门，打开电脑，开始导出照片，从数量不少的照片中找出几张能引人遐想的照片进行编辑。

选完了照片，Daniel开始上网去查Chris的资料。他只觉得这个人有几分眼熟，可能演过一些不知名的电影。果不其然，几分钟之后Daniel就有了Chris基本的一些资料，入行已经两年，却还在一些剧里演配角。

所以更想攀上Zachary Quinto这棵大树。

Daniel自以为找到了Chris和Zach在一起的理由，娱乐圈不就是这样吗？人往高处走，对自己前途有利的肯定要牢牢抓住。只是Zach竟然换口味了，以往都是和最红的明星传绯闻，现在竟然会和这种名不经传的小明星秘密约会。

写好独家新闻，Daniel检查了一遍，确认没什么问题就发到了总编的邮箱。他现在心情极好，Las Vegas是个享乐的天堂，不该让美好的夜晚只留在房间之内。

 

第二天。

Daniel一醒来就打开电脑看娱乐新闻，出乎意料的是头条不是自己撰写的那篇。Daniel不死心又搜索了一遍，结果跳出来关于Zach的都是一些陈年旧闻，他和Chris的秘密约会没有一点水花。

这是怎么回事？总编没有收到？Daniel赶紧登上邮箱检查，确定已经发送成功。难道是总编还没看？Daniel立马给总编打了个电话，通了响了几下又被挂断。

搞什么？

Daniel决定立刻回杂志社。

一下飞机，Daniel直奔杂志社。

总编还在办公室，Daniel推门而入，直接问：“总编，你没有看到我给你发的邮件吗？”

总编抽了一口雪茄：“看到了。”

“那为什么不发？”Daniel激动地挥着拳头，“这可是一个大新闻。”

总编坐在椅子上，仰视着Daniel，说：“我不能发。”

Daniel不解：“为什么？”

“你入行的时间也不短了，该不会不知道所有关于Zachary Quinto的绯闻，都要上头点头了才能发吧？”总编从椅子上起来，绕到Daniel身边，拍拍他的肩以示安慰，“我知道你很辛苦才抓到这条新闻，但我也无能为力，如果发了，你我的饭碗都不保。”

“可是……”

“没有可是，Daniel，我知道你很想爆一个大新闻，但不是这一次。”总编说，“你跟拍了一路也辛苦了，我给你批两天假，回去好好休息。”

Daniel心有不甘，他本来可以靠这个新闻拿到数量不少的奖金，现在什么都没了。

满腔期待落空，Daniel无比烦躁，但又无可奈何，拿不到奖金是很让人愤怒，可总好过丢掉工作。

Daniel回到自己的座位，打开电脑开始删掉关于Zach和Chris的一切。

突然，Chris的一张照片让他停下删除。

这是一张从Chris所属经纪公司的官网上保存下来的照片，照片里的Chris大约七岁，带着一顶棒球帽，站在球场入口。照片里只有Chris一个人，但他伸出去的手被人拉着，明显这是一张裁剪过的照片。

Daniel觉得这张照片似曾相似，仿佛在哪里见过。

记者的敏锐度让Daniel意识到这也许是突破口，他马上打起精神在网上搜索关于Chris的新闻。

Chris的新闻很少，只有寥寥几页，但有一条引起了Daniel的注意。这条新闻来自一年前，Chris跟随剧组出席CinemaCon，有记者问他和Robert Pine有什么关系，他是不是Robert Pine的儿子。

在好莱坞姓Pine的可不多见。

Chris的回答：我很想和Robert Pine有关系，但事实上，我和他只是碰巧都姓Pine。

想想确实也是，如果Chris Pine和Robert Pine真有什么关系，以Robert Pine在好莱坞的地位，怎么会不帮助他呢？

Daniel却觉得没那么简单，他不相信巧合。带着疑问，又搜索关于Robert Pine的新闻。

这位影帝早早息影，近几年的新闻更是少之又少。外界都知道Robert Pine有一儿一女，可是他对子女的隐私保护得很好，没人拍到过他们长什么样，也没人知道他们叫什么。

Daniel不死心，继续在网上搜寻着Robert Pine的照片。

照片很多，看完肯定要花点时间，Daniel给自己倒了杯咖啡，做好了持久战的准备，开始一张张地浏览。

直觉告诉他，Chris和Robert之间一定有所关联。

 

华灯初上。

杂志社的同事接二连三的下班，最后只剩Daniel。

看了一下午的照片，眼睛发涩发酸，Daniel滴了几点眼药水，又倒了一杯咖啡，执着地寻找答案。

终于，在失去信心之前，Daniel找到了他想要的结果。

那是一张年代久远的照片，Robert一家在球场外面留下了合影。照片里，Robert搂着他妻子的腰，他的大女儿站在他们身前，她的右手牵着想要进场的弟弟。

弟弟的照片和Chris在经纪公司官网上被裁剪的照片一模一样。

Chris撒谎了，他就是Robert Pine的儿子。

这个消息可比和Zach的绯闻劲爆多了，Daniel拿起电话准备联系总编，刚拨了几个号码，他又放下了电话。

如果总编处理Chris的新闻也和处理Zach的一样，那他这个发现就毫无意义。

他不会再让自己的辛苦付诸东流。

一个计划生成，他失去的奖金要从别的地方再拿回来。

 

从Las Vegas回来之后，Zach真的如约定的一样没有再和Chris联系。Chris和往常一样，继续为事业奔波着。他和Zach就像两条相交的直线，从不同的方向出发，在某一点交集，然后又各奔天涯。

只是每当看到衣柜里挂着的西装，Chris会想起在英国短暂的相处。

Chris本来把西装还给了Zach，但Zach坚持不收，说是送给他最后的礼物。Chris觉得Zach是故意的，他就是想让他们之间还有所联系。

手机铃声响起打断了Chris的思绪。

Chris看着陌生的号码，猜想这会不会又是Zach另一个号码，但他们说好了不再联系，也许是工作上的什么人。

Chris接起电话，对方说有一件关乎他前途的事情要和他说。Chris怀疑这是骗子，直接挂了电话。对方发来一张照片，Chris点开一看，

这是……Chris的呼吸变得急促。

电话再次响起，Chris立刻按下通话键。

“现在你能好好听我说了吗？”电话那头的Daniel说。

Chris深呼吸了一下，不能让对方听出他在紧张：“你想做什么？”

“很简单，我要钱。”Daniel报了一个数字，“要不然我就告诉媒体你是Robert Pine的儿子。”

Chris强装镇定地说：“不过一张合影，也说明不了我就是他的儿子。”

“既然你不想承认，那我只好去和Robert求证了。”Daniel作势要结束通话。

“等等！”Chris慌了，“你到底是谁？有什么企图？”父亲最近身体欠佳，不能再让他受刺激。

“我就知道你是，所以，要么给我一笔封口费，要么就让大家都知道你在撒谎。”Daniel笑了几声，“如果因为这件事影响到你父亲的名声岂不是更加得不偿失呢？”

Chris攥紧拳头，说：“如果你真的仔细查过应该知道我和我的父亲关系不好，所以就算你曝光了，对我也没什么影响。”

“别多废唇舌了，你想要试我愿意奉陪。”Daniel压低声音说，“我给你一天时间考虑，一天以后如果拿不到钱，那么所有人都会知道你是Robert Pine的儿子。”

Daniel说完就挂了，Chris跌坐在沙发上。

说不在乎父亲的名声那是骗人的，就是因为太在乎父亲的声誉，他才选择做一个默默无闻的小演员，不留下话柄遭人诟病。

他一直小心翼翼地保守着这个秘密，除了Bruce没人知道，但现在有另外一个人发现了，还以此要挟。他该怎么办？

Chris扒拉着头发，陷入无尽的绝望中。

 

Chris失眠了一夜，想过报警，但这样做势必会曝光，也想过求助Bruce，Bruce会帮助他，然后就会通知父亲，父亲一定出面解决，那么结果也是一样。不管哪一种都不是他想要的结果。也许他不该这么自私，一味地考虑自己的感受，应该乖乖地听父亲的安排，那样也不会走到被人要挟的地步。

 

和昨天同样的时间，Daniel再次拨打Chris的电话：“你考虑的怎么样？”

“你要的太多，我没那么多钱。”独自在外这两年，Chris没要过家里一分钱，每个月除去房租和日常开销，根本没剩下多少钱，实在负担不起这么大笔的金额。

“你父亲在息影之前可是身价最高的影帝，这点钱对你们来说微不足道。”

“我告诉过你，我和我父亲的关系不好，”Chris眉头紧皱，说，“你查过我应该知道我接的都是小角色，不可能有那么多的钱。”

“别废话了，你没钱可以和Zachary Quinto要，”Daniel蔑笑几声，“你是他的情人，想要点钱还不容易吗？”

Chris咬牙切齿地说：“我和他没关系！”

“我手上可有你们同游英国和Las Vegas的照片，要是流出去你猜别人会不会相信你和他没关系？你是应该去找他，没有他我还不知道原来你就是Robert Pine想方设法要保护的儿子。”Daniel失去耐心，“我不管你用何种办法，今天我一定要拿到钱！”Daniel再次先挂断电话，Chris听着“嘟嘟”的通话音，更加不知所措。

就像蝴蝶效应，从点头答应和Zach上床的那一刻起就注定了今天要发生的事情。后悔已经没什么意义，现在要做的是如何面对。

Chris没有其他的办法，尽管再不情愿，Zach是唯一的选择。

 

Zach看着手机屏幕上的名字，有那么一瞬间他以为自己看错了，他接起电话：“你是想我了吗，Chris？”

Chris严肃地说：“我找你有事。”

电话里Chris的声音听起来和平常不太一样，Zach意识到他要说的事情可能很重要，他不再开玩笑，说：“你可以来我的办公室谈。”

Chris也不再顾虑会不会被人拍到，打了个出租车直奔Zach的公司。

半个小时后，Chris走进Zach的办公室。

今天的Zach戴了一副眼镜，头发没有发胶的固定随意地散落，他穿着黑色的衬衫，没有打领带，领口的纽扣没有扣上，隐隐约约可以看到胸毛。

不得不说，这样的Zach性感至极。

但现在不是感慨的时候，Chris开门见山第说：“我想向你借钱。”

Zach一愣，随即问：“多少？”

Chris报出数字，Zach敛起眉头盯着Chris：“你借那么多钱做什么？是不是遇上什么困难了？”

Chris移开视线：“这不关你的事，你只要告诉我能不能借。”

“你连原因都不肯告诉我，凭什么认为我会借你？”Zach双手环抱，靠在椅背上，继续说，“好比投资，我也应该知道这个项目值不值得我去投资。”

Chris纠结了一番，最后还是告诉了Zach：“有人拍到我和你的照片，威胁我如果不给他封口费就把照片发出去。”Chris不打算告诉Zach，那人还知道他和Robert的关系。

“就是因为这个？”Zach说，“你要知道我并不在意自己出现在娱乐版面的头条，所以……”Zach耸了耸肩没有说完，但已经给出了答案。

Chris眼里的期望一点一点熄灭，他站起来：“是我打扰了。”说完，转身就走。

“等一下。”Zach从椅子上起来，走到Chris身边，“我可以帮你。”

“真的？”Chris眼中的光芒再次被点燃。

Zach坐到Chris坐过的沙发上，仰视着Chris：“别高兴的太早，我也有条件。”

就知道不会那么轻易的答应。Chris想离开，但事情紧急，他只能先听听Zach的条件。

Zach拍了拍身侧的位置，示意Chris坐下来再谈。Chris不想离他太近，坐到了对面的位置：“你的条件是什么？”

Zach不疾不徐地说：“我是商人，没有利益的事我不会做。”Zach饶有趣味地说，“我可以替你摆平这件事，而且你不用花一分钱，不过作为交换，我要你做的男朋友。”

Chris怒视着Zach：“你这么做和威胁我的人有什么区别？”

Zach无所谓地笑了笑：“你可以说我卑鄙，但其实对你来说这是最有利的办法，我可以轻轻松松就让那个人闭嘴，你不用再担心某天会再被人威胁。当然，你也可以选择不答应，我不会强迫你。”这是Chris自己送上门来的机会，他可要好好利用。

Chris的心情又遭又乱，Zach是可以不在乎照片会不会流出，但他在乎，如果父亲知道他和Zach传绯闻一定会更加生气。

他赌不起。

“你好好考虑，但要在下班之前给我答案。”

Zach起身，正欲离开，Chris叫住了他：“不必了。”

Zach以为Chris没有答应，不免有点失望：“好吧……”

“我答应你。”Chris抬眸冷漠地看着Zach，“我答应你的要求，不过我也有我的条件。”

Zach没料到Chris还会和他讨价还价，不过他喜欢，做生意就是需要你来我往地谈条件。Zach重新坐了下来：“说来听听。”

Chris正襟危坐：“我和你的关系不能公开，如果被外界知道了，我可以随时终止我们之间的关系。其次，你不可以因为你的身份给我创造演戏的机会，我有我自己的原则。最后，将来要是遇到了真正爱的人，我们要好聚好散。这三个条件，你必须答应，缺一不可。”

Zach被逗笑了：“我只和你提了一个条件，你却和我说了三个，会不会太贪心了？”

Chris学着Zach之前的口吻说：“你可以选择不答应，我没有强迫你。而且你也不是我唯一的选择。”最后一句Chris是故作玄虚，他已经别无选择。

“虽然你的条件挺多，不过我答应你。”Zach伸出一只手，“祝我们合作愉快。”

Chris的要求是有些出乎意料，Zach还是第一次遇到不希望靠他上升的明星，果然他看上的人非比寻常。

Chris犹豫了一下，起身走了过去，握住Zach伸出来的手。

Zach一用劲，Chris重心不稳倒了他的身上。Zach微笑着说：“那么，男朋友，可否赏脸共进晚餐啊？”


	5. Chapter 5

Chris躺在放倒的副驾座椅上，上衣被撩到胸口，乳头红肿，月光一照泛着水光，下身被剥了个干净，两条长腿架在Zach的肩膀上，甜腻的呻吟和压抑的低喘此起彼伏。

本来只是想简简单单吃个晚饭，晚餐结束后Zach坚持要送他这个“男朋友”回家，到了地方又说想上去坐坐。Chris知道他的心思，拒绝了，Zach没有强求，贴心地凑过去给Chris解开安全带。

事情就此失去控制。

事后Chris回想，无比后悔自己在Zach凑过来时，抬眸迎上他的视线。

一定是Zach身上该死却好闻的古龙水让他情不自禁舔了一下嘴。密闭的空间，咫尺的距离，连呼吸都纠缠在一起。Zach只想要一个晚安吻，结果却一发不可收拾。嘴唇吻到发麻，衣服被撩起，胸膛被种下痕迹，身体被贯穿。

等到双双释放，气息尚未平稳，Chris猛然想起，他们又没戴套。

Chris很想一脚踹在Zach的老二上，可是双腿还在颤抖，他只能用眼神杀死Zach。

提上裤子，Chris严厉地拒绝了Zach想送他上楼的请求，他现在急需回去清理干净，要不然又会像上次一样发烧难受。

  
Chris不知道Zach用了什么方法让那个要挟他的人闭嘴，他只知道这件事没有了后续，那个人再没有联系他，网络上也没有出现和他相关的负面消息。

像Zach这种身份的人自然有办法让人闭嘴。

Chris没有放弃机会，最终还是去试镜了Zach推荐的那部电影。有了充分的准备，Chris拿下了男一号。

这是一部爱情喜剧片，讲述的是Chris饰演伯爵的侄子，不断地在公主和“真命天子”约会时制造各种麻烦，在过程中却和公主相爱，最后皆大欢喜的故事。

接下角色没多久，Chris就正式进组了。

首次担当男主角，Chris不免有些紧张，但他及时调整好了心态，很快就进入了角色。

Chris喜欢剧组的氛围，轻松、快乐。还有Anna，比想象中亲切，完全没有影后的架子，让他想起自己的姐姐Katie。

Zach偶尔也会来剧组，但Chris事先和他说好，不许出现在众人面前，Zach只好将车停在远处等待。剧组里每个人都知道Chris有个很神秘的恋人，但是除了导演没人知道他的恋人是谁。Anna私底下问过几次，每次Chris都三缄其口。

和Zach在一起并不是Chris的本意，他不希望有人知道。

两个月的拍摄时间很快结束，Chris拿到了他的片酬，是进入这行片酬最多的一次，但他的经纪人不太高兴，比她预计的少了些。Chris不在乎，他拿着这笔钱买了辆Mini Cooper。

Chris喜滋滋地开着新车去赴Zach的约会。

Zach看到Chris的新车，忍不住取笑他的车太小了，两个人在车里不好做运动。

Chris翻了个白眼，从他们在一起之后，很多地方都成了性爱场所，尤其是车子，Zach似乎格外钟情这个场所，在剧组那两个月里，他们在车里尝试了很多姿势。

对于情爱一事，Chris看得很开，他们已经在一起了，而且大家都是成年人了，有欲望再正常不过，Chris不会去压抑，更何况Zach每次都能让他欲仙欲死。

至少在性上，Chris对Zach很满意，但他不会因此就让他们在新买的车子里做爱。

Zach但笑不语，他会有办法让Chris同意。

  
走进餐厅，双双落座。

来的餐厅是Zach和Chris经常光顾的一家，装修没有很奢华，但是味道极好，摆盘也很精致。

餐厅新推出一款菜品，Zach知道Chris喜欢吃，一有时间就迫不及待带他来吃。

这道菜是香槟生蚝。

生蚝是从法国空运而来，去壳放在香槟里烧煮片刻，煮掉杂质后捞出放在做好的天使细面上，淋上口感浓厚微酸的龙蒿白酱，再在顶端放上几根切好的细条黄瓜，最后挖一小勺鱼子酱放在黄瓜之上。

肉质丰满，口感厚实，口齿间还有香槟的余味。

“喜欢吗？”Zach看着Chris将最后一个生蚝放进嘴里，身体微微前探，擦去他嘴角边的龙蒿酱汁，“多吃生蚝对男人有好处，你要不要再来一份？”

Chris不甘示弱地回击：“你年纪大了更应该多吃点。”

Zach干咳了两声：“我们的年纪也没差多少。”

Chris嘲讽地说：“是没多少，八岁而已。”

Zach眉一挑：“难道你不觉得我这种成熟的男人更吸引人吗？”

Chris摇头：“并不觉得，你自我感觉太良好。”

Zach佯装伤心：“这话可真伤人。”

Zach对自己的外貌很有自信，加上身份的加持，虽然不是万人迷，但在人群之中也算是比较引人注目的那个，可是屡屡都会在Chris这里折戟，他不由怀疑自己是不是真的老了，失去魅力了。

Zach还在思考，侍者送上了甜品，Chris吃着慕斯蛋糕，不再继续这个话题。

晚餐结束后，Zach非要坐Chris的新车。

无奈，Chris载着Zach在城里漫无目的地开着。

时间流逝，临近午夜。

Chris累了，Zach接过他的车，把他送回家。虽然两个人已经交往，但Chris坚持不和Zach同居，他要给自己留点隐私，当然最重要的原因是避免被狗仔拍到——Zach的别墅的所在位置可是出了名的名人区。

Chris不住进Zach的别墅，也不许Zach在他的公寓留宿，所以时至今日，Chris公寓里面是什么样子对Zach来说依旧是个谜。

对于Chris种种的约束，Zach并不是很在意，两个人有各自的空间也是一件好事，保持新鲜感和神秘感才能更长久的在一起。

  
Chris的片约多了。

他怀疑过是Zach暗中给他帮助，但其实是上一部戏的导演。导演们总会互相推荐认为有潜质的演员，恰好Chris就是那种合作过一次就会给对方留下深刻印象的演员。

又有一部爱情喜剧片向Chris投出橄榄枝。

这一次Chris没有犹豫，接下了戏。

Chris饰演的角色是个倒霉蛋，做什么都不顺利，但他天生乐观，从不抱怨自己的坏运气，热爱音乐，甚至还组成了自己的乐队，遇上女主之后，运气突然变好了，几经周折，最终抱得美人归。

戏外，Chris的运气前所未见的好，又有一部电影有意向与他合作，公司正在与制片方洽谈，不久就会有结果。

Zach还会来片场，他还是不露面，坐在房车里等待着Chris。

房车是Zach提供，Chris本来不愿意接受，Zach说这只是对男友的关心，希望他能在片场休息得好一点。Chris知道自己有时候太过敏感，Zach也是一番好意，就答应了。

三个月的拍摄时间转瞬即逝，还没好好休息，Chris又投入到下一部电影的拍摄。

还是爱情喜剧片。

千篇一律的题材让Chris心生厌倦，唯一让他觉得有意思的是这次他演了一位盲人。

扮演盲人并不是难事，Chris本来就近视，摘下眼镜，世界在他眼中就是模糊一片。

这次拍摄Chris不再让Zach来看他，他不想再看到剧组里那些意味深长的眼神。

Zach答应了。Chris并不感到意外，对于他的种种要求，Zach总会答应。有些时候，Chris也想不通，自己身上到底有什么特质吸引了Zach，让他那么总这么迁就他，甚至是宠爱他。

电影杀青之后，Chris告诉公司自己需要休息一段时间，Emily气得跳脚，这是Chris的上升期，他却说要休息！和Bruce沟通之后，Bruce竟然同意了Chris的要求。Emily一气之下申请不再做Chris的经纪人。Bruce同意了，没多久他给Chris换了经纪人，只负责Chris一个人。

新的经纪人叫Alice，很久以后Chris才知道，Alice是Zach的朋友。

  
两年的时候匆匆而过。

Zach没想到和Chris会在一起这么长时间。他以为对Chris的新鲜感会和前几任的情人一样，随着时间的流逝很快就会消失殆尽。

Chris的外表很有迷惑性，金发蓝眼，会让人觉得他是空有美貌的花瓶，但真正接触了才知道他的内心很丰富，他有着一颗有趣的灵魂。

Zach见过很多比Chris好看的男人或者女人，Chris是唯一一个会让他的心灵产生共鸣的人。这两年间Chris接了不少的戏，各种各样的角色都有，Zach知道Chris想要突破自己，毕竟现在外界对他的评价都是外表大于演技。

Chris一直都很有想法，这或许就是Zach一直不愿放手的原因之一。

现在的Chris已小有名气，走在街上会有人找他合影、签名。对于这些，Zach是又爱又恨，他的Chris终于蜕变成闪闪发光的金子，但金子太过耀眼，总会吸引狗仔去跟拍，这让Chris更加不想和他一起上街。

不上街也好，可以在家做爱做的事。

家是Zach的别墅，Chris虽然没有和Zach同居，但偶尔也会留宿——kingsize的床睡起来总是格外舒服。

床上的Chris和平常又不一样，他们刚在一起的时候，Chris还很矜持，羞于发出声音，经过两年的调教，Chris已经从小猫咪变成会咬人的小豹子。

Zach自认为不是长情的人，一段感情能保持三个月算很久了，Chris打破了他的记录，成为最长久的伴侣。或者是性伴侣。

Zach也会思考他和Chris的关系，他们之间是爱情吗？他们从没和对方说过一句“我爱你”，也深知在一起的原因不是因为爱情，可是这段不清不楚的关系竟然也能持续两年，这很令人惊讶。

  
“想什么呢？”

Chris的声音拉回了Zach的思绪，Zach说：“在想我们在一起竟然两年了。”

Chris一愣，随即满不在乎地说：“怎么？厌倦了？”

Zach的长腿勾住Chris的小腿，将他往前一带：“这句话应该我来问你才对。”Zach挑眉，“两年前我对你来说还像个病毒，唯恐避之不及。”

Chris沉默，这个问题他也时常在考虑，当初和Zach在一起是万不得已，现在他完全可以离开，Zach不会阻止，但他想离开吗？他不知道。

这么长时间的相处，让他对Zach的看法也改观了很多。

Zach绅士、博学、又有丰富的内涵，对他更是温柔至极，不管是从哪一方面来说，Zach都是合格的情人。他渐渐的心生不舍，贪恋Zach给予的一次又一次温柔体贴。

“怎么不说话了？”Zach得意地说，“是不是觉得我很完美让你舍不得离开？”

Chris翻了个白眼，他收回刚才的想法，Zach就是个自负的男人。

Chris撞开Zach的腿：“不是说要出去吃饭吗？”

“不急，”Zach的脚掌在Chris的小腿上暧昧地挑逗，“我们先做运动，再去吃饭。”

  
餐厅在城市的另一角。

Zach开车载着Chris横穿大半个城市就是因为Chris喜欢这家餐厅里的墨西哥菜。

只要Chris喜欢的，Zach都会满足他，

Zach和Chris正在聊《尤利西斯》，话题被陌生的声音终止了。

“Zach？真的是你？”

Chris抬头看着和Zach打招呼的人，这是一个比他稍微年长的男人，长相英俊，有着一双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛，只看一眼就难以忘记。

Chris认出了男人，他叫Matt Bomer，是个演员。

“Matt？”Zach也很意外会在这里遇见好友。

“这位是……”Matt的目光在Chris身上流连，他当然知道这是Chris Pine。早就听朋友说Zach正儿八经地交了一个男朋友，原来那个人是Chris Pine。

“朋友。”Zach回答。

Chris以前不会在意被人怎么看他和Zach的关系，但现在Zach的回答让他心里莫名不是滋味。

朋友？上床了两年的朋友？可真是讽刺。

Matt没说什么，但看Zach的眼神充满了怀疑。

“我也有约，就不打扰你们了。”Matt朝Chris微微一笑，又和Zach拥抱了一下，才走向预定的位置。

最喜欢的墨西哥菜送上来了，Chris吃在嘴里却觉得索然无味。

原来他早就不满足于只是朋友。

————————  
注：文中提到的那道香槟生蚝，来自于《厨艺大师》第八季，当时看到的时候印象深刻，就写进文里了。


	6. Chapter 6

Chris的指尖摩挲着杯沿，视线透过人群落在十米开外的两个男人身上。

 

其中一个是和他关系复杂的Zach，而另外一个则是几日前在餐厅遇见的Matt Bomer，他们并肩站着和圈内几位知名的导演、制作人谈笑风生，Matt笑得开心的时候还会将手搭在Zach的肩上。

 

Chris感觉胃里沉甸甸的，早知道就不来这无聊的活动，尽管是他让Zach陪他来，可没想到会遇到Matt，然后他像个弃子被冷落一旁。Chris着实不喜欢这个比喻，但事实如此。

 

在过去的两年，Chris总是害怕他与Zach的关系被媒体知道，所以尽量避免一同出现在大众的视野。可是这一次，是Chris第一次主动要求Zach陪他出席，在说出口的一瞬间他已经不害怕会被记者拍到，也不畏惧明天的头条写些什么，他只想和Zach一起。

 

Chris对Zach疑惑又惊喜的眼神记忆犹新，但是还不如Zach在活动现场见到Matt时的惊喜。

 

嘴角微勾，Chris苦笑，他的第一次主动让他认识到一件早就该被发现却一直被忽略的事情——他在不知不觉爱上了Zachary Quitno。

 

Chris不是笨蛋，他知道看着Zach和别的男人有亲密举动时，胃里像喝了一瓶醋的感觉是什么，毕竟他也演了不少爱情剧。

 

开始只是一纸错误的合约，Chris以为自己可以随时抽身，谁曾想，他早就沦陷在Zach温暖的眼眸里。

 

现在发现还不迟，他要把这簇小火苗熄灭，让这份情感永远的变成尘埃，深埋心底。

 

Chris放下酒杯，没有去找Zach，默默离开现场。

 

走出酒店，盛夏的夜晚风还残留着白日里的暑气，Chris扯了扯领带，将盛宴留在身后，独自走在深夜的街道。

 

Chris回了自己的公寓，令他意外地是Zach的车已经停在楼下。他还以为Zach不会那么快发现自己已经离开。

 

见到手指勾着西装外套甩在身后的Chris，Zach从车里出来，上前第一句话就问：“你怎么不告诉我就走了？”他只不过和朋友们聊了一会，Chris就不见了。

 

Zach原本还想正式把Chris介绍给他的朋友们——以男朋友的身份。

 

Chris停下脚步，冷漠地说：“你在忙。”

 

Zach在黑夜中凝视着Chris，隐隐觉得有些地方不对劲，他往前再走了一步，几乎与Chris鼻尖相对：“发生什么事了吗？”

 

Chris侧过脸，躲过Zach太过温柔的目光：“没有任何事发生，我就是……不喜欢……”不喜欢你和别的男人站在一起有说有笑。Chris在心里把剩下的话说完。

 

Zach揽过Chris的肩膀，浅浅地抱了一下，松开之后取笑道：“这次可是你要来的。”

 

Chris没什么心情，敷衍地回以微笑：“不会再有下次。”

 

永远不会再有我和你一起出席。Chris心说。

 

“你看上去很疲倦，”Zach揉了揉Chris的金发，“上去休息吧，明天睡醒后给我打电话，我来接你。”

 

“嗯。”Chris心不在焉地应了一声。

 

走了几步Chris突然停了下来，转身对一直注视着他的Zach说：“Zach，你想上来坐坐吗？”Chris知道Zach一直都很想去他的住处看看。

 

Zach立马走到Chris身边，拉住他的手，笑着说：“当然，请带路。”

 

来到Chris的公寓，Zach还没看清里面是什么样，就被Chris推在门板上，温热柔软的吻落在唇上，两只手急不可耐地解开他的纽扣。

 

一时之间，Zach还不适应Chris的热情，推开他，说：“等等，我们去床上，你的床在哪里？”

 

Chris直接解开他的皮带，黑暗中湿漉漉的眼睛蕴藏着浓浓的情欲：“就在这里。”

 

Zach没有反对，不同的地方有不同的乐趣，只是Chris的热情和主动超乎寻常，让他有种错觉，这是生命的最后一天，他们疯狂地用最后的欢愉迎接末日的到来。

 

 

 

Zach侧躺着，一只手支起头，嘴角挂着笑，一眨不眨地看着熟睡中的Chris——昨晚他没有回去，几乎整夜的时光都在做*爱，最终Chris体力不支，在清理的过程中沉沉睡去。

 

这又是让Zach感觉奇怪的一个地方，除了两年前最开始的两次没有戴套，之后Chris就会要求他戴套，再然后，他们习惯了，有了那层膜可以不用那么麻烦地去清理，Chris讨厌清理，更讨厌清理不干净带来的后果。但是昨晚，Zach问Chris套在哪里，Chris竟然直接让他进来，就连释放的时候都不让离开。

 

不管奇怪的感觉是什么，他们真正地更加亲密了不是吗？Matt说得很对，他的眼睛，他的心早就离不开Chris，是他一直忽略，以为他们之间相处融洽只是源于相投的性格。

 

Zach在Chris的眼皮上轻轻一吻，Chris的眼睫毛颤抖几下，随后翻了个将后背深浅不一的痕迹展现给他看。Zach无声地笑了一声，小声地下床去给恋人准备早饭，顺便再参观一下这间他很惦记了很久的公寓。

 

 

Chris的公寓面积不是很大，一个人住足以，有些乱，但还算干净。客厅的沙发上放着很多五颜六色的抱枕，还有一条有些陈旧的毯子，木头茶几上反扣着一本书，像是主人看到一半被什么事情打断，匆匆离开。

 

Zach替Chris将抱枕按照颜色放好，再将茶几上的杂物摆放整齐。

 

收拾完客厅，Zach转到厨房。

 

Chris的厨房差不多就是摆设，不过也这没什么好奇怪，除了工作时候，Chris几乎都和Zach在一起。

 

Zach打开冰箱，冰箱里没什么东西，只有鸡蛋、牛奶和几根不是很新鲜的蔬菜。Zach回到卧室看了看，Chris还裹着被子睡得正香。Zach轻声关上门，从玄关处拿了钥匙。他记得离这里不远有间超市。

 

 

Chris醒来的时候，床上早已经没有温度，他起身下床，一夜的贪欢带来的后果就是身体的酸痛。Chris“嘶”了一声，步伐怪异地挪向客厅。

 

客厅没人。甚至没有Zach残留的一丝气息。

 

Zach走了。

 

Chris忘了屁股的疼痛，颓然地坐了下来，被过度使用过的地方传来剧痛，他疼地起来，眼泪在眼眶中打转。

 

他以为Zach至少会等到他醒来再走。

 

Chris有点难过，不过这样也好，不让自己心存幻想，然后恋恋不舍。

 

门突然被开了，Chris转头一看，Zach两只手都抱着从超市购买的食材。

 

“你的冰箱里没什么东西，我出去买了点。”Zach用脚将门关上，“早上想吃什么？”

 

Chris跟在Zach身后走进厨房，看着冰箱被Zach一点一点填满。

 

Chris不想承认，但明显可以感受到此刻他的心情是失而复得的惊喜。

 

Chris从身后抱住Zach，头靠在Zach的后背上，轻声叹息：“Zach，你这样会让我离不开你。”

 

Zach拍了拍Chris的手背，扭头在他的唇角上吻了吻：“那就不要离开。”

 

Chris苦笑，松开了手。

 

 

这一天，Zach没有离开，他窝在Chris的住处，和Chris一起做饭、看碟片、亲吻……如果Zach知道这一天是他最后的温存，他一定会想方设法留着这片刻的美好。可惜，世间没有如果，更不可能时间倒退。

 

在之后的几天，Zach没见到Chris，最初打电话给他，还会接，但寥寥数语之后就说要去工作，再之后，打他电话就无人接听，最后干脆变成无法接通。忍无可忍的Zach联系了Alice，得知Chris还在休假并没有给他安排工作。联想到前不久Chris的一反常态，Zach有了很不好的预感。

 

Zach开车来到Chris的公寓，敲了很久就是不见Chris来开门。Zach掏出手机给Chris电话，他贴着房门并没有听到里面有手机的铃声。就在他准备挂断的时候，电话接通了。

 

电话里静默无声。

 

“开门，我们需要谈谈。”Zach咬着牙说。

 

十几秒后，Chris终于开口说：“我搬家了。”

 

“搬家了？为什么？”

 

“想换个新的环境。”

 

Zach听到Chris像是做重大决定一样深吸了一口气，说：“Zach，我们分手吧。”

 

Zach怀疑自己耳朵出了毛病：“你再说一次。”

 

“我们分手吧……”

 

Zach冷笑一声：“想要分手就当面和我说。”Zach愤怒地挂断电话，拳头重重砸了一下房门。

 

想要分手，没那么容易。

 

 

Chris去Zach办公的时候天刚刚黑。

 

站在电梯里，看着数字不断攀升，苦涩在Chris的心中翻涌。

 

这里是他们定下合约的地方，即将也是他们终止合约的地方。

 

有始有终，真是讽刺。

 

Zach站在窗前，他听到了Chris进来的声音，但是他没有立刻回头，他需要让自己冷静下来才不会冲上去质问。

 

安静的环境里，呼吸变得清晰，时间也失去了概念，谁也不知道过了多久，Zach才慢慢转身，面无表情地说：“解释。”

 

Chris舔了舔唇，刚进来的时候他还有些紧张，现在反而不紧张了。Chris抬头正视Zach，回答：“我们定下合约时说好的，好聚好散，现在我想分开。”

 

Zach忽然“呵呵”笑了几声，笑得Chris心里发毛。

 

“你把我们之间当成了合约？”Zach以为Chris早已经把他们之间的关系归类到恋人，原来只是在履行义务。

 

“难道不是吗？”当初就是在这里约法三章。

 

Zach走到Chris身边，居高临下，目光冰冷地看着Chris。

 

这样不苟言笑的Zach充满危险性，Chris往后缩了缩。

 

Zach说：“我记得定‘合约’时说的是，如果将来遇到了真爱，要好聚好散，Chris Pine，你遇到真爱了吗？”

 

Zach的眼神让Chris不知所措，沉默许久，Chris还是给了答案。

 

“是的，我遇到了。”

 

Chris不知道这算不算撒谎，他是爱上了Zach，可Zach呢？脑子里又想起Matt手搭在Zach肩上，Zach没有避开嘴角隐隐一笑的场景。

 

遇见真爱的那个人是你啊。Chris悲哀地想。

 

“是吗？”Zach蔑视着Chris，“那么真为难你还要和我做*爱。”Zach回到他的办公桌，坐在真皮椅子上，“你那天这么投入，我差一点就以为你爱的人就是我，Chris Pine，你真是天生的好演员。”

 

Chris低垂着头，Zach的话就像刀子，将他割得遍体鳞伤。

 

“如果你没反对的话，我就当你同意了。”Chris起身，“谢谢你，Zach。”

 

Zach转过椅子，背对着Chris，他听到Chris拧开门把手的声音。

 

“Chris Pine，别再让我看见你。”

 

Zach毫无温度的声音传来。

 

“好。”

 

Chris走出办公室前说。

 

 

走出Zach公司的大厦，外面晴空万里，Chris的心却乌云密布，他回头望了一眼高耸的大厦，以后都不会再来这里。

 

街上，行人和汽车川流不息。

 

Chris忽然想起，今天的Zach也穿了一件黑色的衬衫，领口开了几个纽扣，鼻梁上架着一副金丝边的眼镜，头发随意的散落。

 

恍惚间，Chris又想起两年前他来找Zach的那天，Zach就是这样的装扮。

 

Chris的心一阵抽痛。


	7. Chapter 7

Chris记得一个月前Zach对他说的最后一句话。

 

**Chris** **，别再让我看见你。**

所以，Chris真的没有再出现在Zach的眼前，但今晚的电影节闭幕式可不在他的预料之内，他没想过Zach会来。

 

那是在红毯上，Chris快步走过，忽然身后一阵嘈杂，快门的声音此起彼伏，他好奇地回头看了一眼，这一眼就看到了西装革履的Zach以及挽着他手臂的一个年轻的金发男人。那是最近很火的影视新星。Chris暗自神伤，Zach的身边从来不缺人，他与他只不过是彼此生命中的一段插曲。

 

Chris有些难过，但也庆幸自己及早抽身，他不会让自己深陷，然后不可自拔。

 

Chris转过头，不再看意气风发的Zach和他的男人，所有的一切都与他无关，他们在这里相遇，也只是以陌生人的身份。

 

身后的闪光灯没有断过，看样子明天娱乐版面的头条已经被Zach预定。

 

 

Zach看见了台阶上的Chris。事实上，他是故意挑这个时候走上红毯，也故意挑了一个相貌和Chris有些相似的男人一同出席，他这么做的目的只有一个——验证Chris是不是爱上他了。

 

一个月前的那天，在Chris离开办公室之后，Zach脑子里突然有个想法，Chris种种奇怪的表现也许是事出有因。之前他们一直相处得很愉快，虽然偶尔会有些意见不和小吵几句，但还未严重到需要分手。这么一想，Zach更觉得可疑，他努力回想，将他们那几日发生的事情一件件回想。记忆中，出现了一个人。

 

MattBomer。

 

似乎是从在餐厅偶遇Matt之后，Chris就有些不对劲，紧接着就是那次Chris主动要求他陪着去的活动，在活动上再次与Matt偶遇，随后聊了几句，Chris就是在他们聊天的过程中消失，继而就是在Chris公寓里抵死缠绵。现在想来，Chris那一夜已经做好了分手的准备，所以才会那么主动。

 

所有的事情都串联起来，Zach豁然开朗，笑容爬上嘴角。Chris是在嫉妒，他爱上他了。

 

Zach想立刻给Chris打电话，转念一想，不急，他需要求证。Zach联系了Alice，得知Chris距离最近一次公开出席的活动就是一个月后的电影节，他当即决定，要藉此机会试探，如果真如他所想的一样，就不会再让Chris离开。

 

 

电影节如期举行。

 

Zach带着男伴盛装出席，他看到台阶上的Chris回头，注视了一会，然后漠然地回头走进会场。

 

出发的时候Zach信心十足，但与Chris视线相触的一瞬间，Chris眼里的冰冷令他的信心轰然崩塌。

 

挽着Zach手臂的金发男伴并不知道此刻Zach心情烦躁，还慢悠悠地和影迷合影、在媒体面前摆好姿势——谁都想以最完美的姿态出现在第二天的头条。

 

Zach失去耐心，拉下脸对男伴说：“你要再不快点就一个人吧！”

 

金发男人赶紧挽紧Zach，与他走进会场。

 

 

Chris的座位在中间位置，Zach就在他前面三排，他不想看，但眼睛总是违背自己的本意，隔几分钟就会不由自主地看向他们。

 

忽然，身旁的人用手臂碰了一下Chris，Chris猛然惊醒，发现所有人都在看他，他很茫然，身旁的人指向大屏幕，才知道屏幕上切到他的画面。原来是在开最佳男配角的奖项——Chris提名了。尽管很有可能只是陪跑，但能提名也是一种肯定。

 

主持人开玩笑说Chris一定是太激动，只有Chris知道，他是被Zach和男人低头窃窃私语的画面弄得心神不宁。Chris尴尬地朝摄像机挥了挥手，主持人又说了一些圆场的话，随后颁奖嘉宾开了奖。

 

所料无差，Chris没有获得奖项，本来就不期待的事也就无所谓失望。

 

终于等到了最激动人心的时刻，最后一个奖项是最佳导演，令所有人意外的是，开奖嘉宾竟然是息影很久的影帝Robert Pine。Chris同样也很吃惊，他完全不知道父亲也会出席这次的电影节。

 

颁完最佳导演，电影节就此结束，稍后还有酒宴。

 

Zach在寻找着Chris，人群之中他没有看到想了一个月的身影。金发男人不高兴被冷落，缠着他喋喋不休，Zach找不到Chris本就心烦气躁，手一甩，让他滚。金发男人心有不甘却也无可奈何，只能怨恨地离开。

 

一直没见到Chris，Zach猜测Chris是离开了，这像是他的风格。

 

Chris并不知道Zach在找他，他在化妆间里，与他的父亲一起。

 

这是两年来Chris第一次与Robert见面。两个人互看了很久Robert才说了第一句话：“我不来找你，你是不是就不打算来找我了？”

 

Chris垂着头，看着自己程亮的皮鞋：“见到我你会生气，那还不如不要见面。”

 

Robert倒也不气，慢悠悠地说：“你和Zachary Quinto搞在一起的时候怎么不考虑我会不会生气？”

 

Chris猛然抬头，惊讶道：“你知道？”他还以为他们的保密工作做得很好，Zach有吩咐过媒体有关他们的一切都不许报道，“是Bruce告诉你的？”

 

Robert双手环抱看着Chris：“这么说Bruce也知道？”

 

“um……”好吧，一不小心出卖了Bruce，Chris在心里向Bruce道歉。

 

“Chris，这个圈子很小，外界没说并不代表没发生，我早和你说过，这里面水太深，肮脏污秽的事情太多，所以我一直不想让你涉足其中。”Robert叹了一口气，“偏偏你又这么倔强不听劝，你喜欢演戏，那就随你吧，但你为什么要和Zachary Quinto搅在一起？离开家的时候，你可是信誓旦旦地说不要任何人的帮助。”

 

Chris摇了摇头：“他没有帮助我，而且，我和他已经分开。”

 

Robert不屑道：“他就是这样的花花公子，交过的情人不计其数，好在你们已经分手，要是还没有就敢带着别人出席电影节，我一定会狠狠教训他。”Robert无视Chris怀疑的眼神，“我虽然息影了，但影响力还是有一些，弄不垮他还搞不倒他那个小情人吗？”

 

Chris扯了扯嘴角，他不想再说什么与Zach相关的事情，他们已经成为过去。

 

见Chris似有心事，Robert猜到肯定和Zach有关，他是过来人，一看就知道Chris是为情所困，Robert不由地担心，Chris是否已经跳进了Zach这个火坑。

 

Robert揉了揉Chris的肩膀：“现在你有什么打算？”

 

“目前想休息一段时间，然后再工作，”Chris想了想，补充，“我会认真考虑剧本的深度再接。”

 

Robert虽然脸上没什么表情变化，心中却很欣慰，他的儿子成熟了，知道最终还是要拿作品说话。

 

“我知道你肯定不会要我帮助，”Robert站了起来，Chris跟着站起，Robert犹豫了一下抱了抱Chris，“我今天很高兴。”

 

Robert当然高兴，他的儿子终于有了人生第一个奖项提名，就是因为Chris有提名，他才会来这个电影节颁奖。

 

临走前，Robert拍了拍Chris的手臂，微笑着说：“希望下次我能给你颁最佳男主角。”

 

“我会努力。”

 

两个人一前一后走出化妆师，Robert要去卫生间，Chris跟着一起去了，到了卫生间，却发现门被锁了。Robert和Chris互相看了一眼，心照不宣。

 

欲念，无时无刻都会发生。

 

Chris耸耸肩，颇为无奈地说：“要不去二楼？”

 

正说着，卫生间的门开了，令Chris意外的是从卫生间出来的人竟然是Zach带过来的金发男人，他的嘴角磕破，眉骨受了伤，西装下的衬衫被扯破，原本一丝不苟的头发像是被人狠狠揪过，狼狈不堪。Chris心一沉，Zach什么时候变得这么粗暴？

 

Chris正胡思乱想着，卫生间又走出一人，不是Zach。知道不是Zach就好，Chris松了一口气，马上又想他们要玩多刺激和他有什么关系，他为什么要紧张？

 

那人见到Robert和Chris也是一惊，他认出了Robert，伸手想和Robert握手，Robert没有伸手，只是敷衍地回了微笑，拉着Chris离开现场。

 

Chris在离开的路上终于想起那个人是谁。

 

“他不是……”

 

“知道就行，别说出来。”Robert制止了他，“这些事，你就当没看见，也不要对谁说，明白吗？”

 

Chris还在想金发男人是不是被强迫，Robert的叮嘱根本没听进去，心不在焉地应了一声。

 

 

送走了父亲之后，Chris也打算离开，正要走出会场的时候听到一个熟悉的声音在叫他。

 

“Chris。”

 

Chris自然知道那是谁，那个声音曾在很多的夜晚温柔滴呢喃过他的名字。Chris不想回应，可还是转了身，在水晶灯折射的光芒下，在周围人群的欢歌笑语间，迎上Zach的目光。

 

Zach缓步向Chris走来。

 

“好久不见。”

 

Chris提醒Zach：“是你要我们再也不见。”

 

“我们换个地方说话。”Zach就拉着Chris像露台走去。Chris不情不愿地被Zach拖着走，到了地方就甩开他的手，说：“你到底想干什么？”

 

“我想向你道歉，那天是我太冲动。”Zach的手落在Chris的肩上，慢慢下滑，最终握住Chris的手，“Chris，我都知道了。”

 

Chris不解：“你知道什么？”

 

Zach凑向前，在他的耳边说：“我知道你爱我。”

 

Chris的脸瞬间涨红，但只过了几秒，Chris就将Zach推开：“你要和我说的就是这个？”

 

Zach解释：“是的，我猜你的反应在嫉妒，Matt是我的校友，他是我很好的朋友，而且他已经有未婚夫。”

 

被说中的Chris脸又红了红，他想起了陪Zach来的那个年轻男人，讥讽道：“那么陪你来的男人呢？他也是你的校友？”

 

Zach笑了几声，就凭这句话他已经有答案。

 

“他不是，他只是我证明自己没猜错的工具。”Zach有点得意，“我知道在颁奖时你一直偷偷在观察我们，Chris，正视自己的心吧，你爱我。”

 

Chris甩开Zach的手，冷哼一声：“Zach，你真残忍。”

 

Zach知道Chris说的是和他一起来的那个男人，他不在乎，况且又不是白白牺牲，他会给他安排一部戏，能不能再红一把就看他自己的造化。

 

Zach想要再靠近一点，Chris伸手做了个停止的手势并后退了几步，像看陌生人一样看着Zach。

 

“没错，我是爱你，不过已经是曾经，从这一刻开始，我不会再爱你。”Chris忽然间想通了，释怀道，“我不是那种离了爱情就活不了的人，我更不相信童话故事，在我心中多刻骨铭心的爱都会败给时间，所以，我会忘了你，不再爱你。”

 

Chris慢慢往后退，刻意不去看Zach深皱的眉头。退到门口，Chris微微一笑，说：“Zach，这次是我要和你说，别再出现在我的眼前。”

 

说完，Chris转身就走，全然不顾Zach的心情坠到谷底。

 

Chris坐上车，回到自己的新家，打开房门靠在门板上，心脏一直狂跳不已。好一阵子，心跳终于恢复正常，Chris才觉得脸上有些潮湿，伸手一模，他才知道，他的脸上全是泪水。


	8. Chapter 8

如果说世间什么东西对每个人来说是绝对的公平，那一定是时间。一天24小时1440分钟86400秒，没有谁能多一秒或者少一秒，不同的是，每个人对时间流逝的快慢感觉不一样。

 

比如Chris和Zach。

 

和Zach正式分道扬镳之后，Chris就开启了失踪模式。其实他没有故意失踪，只是回家了。

 

在家的日子很舒坦，父亲也没有过问他工作的事情。也许是年纪大了，Robert不再强求，只要Chris开心就好。

 

对于Chris这次突然的回家，Robert知道是怎么回事，但Chris不想提，他也就不问。孩子大了，总是有自己的想法，经历一些磨难才能破茧成蝶。

 

如果不是Alice的电话，Chris会一直待在加州，这里的海滩和阳光让他暂时地忘了工作，也忘了Zach。可是他总要工作，休息了两个多月，Chris回去开工了。

 

至于Zach，在Chris和他分手之后日子就不再好过。开始是愤怒，Chris竟然甩了他，而且还告诉他不会再爱他。

 

想要什么都会得到的Zach这次彻彻底底栽了。

 

愤怒过后随之而来的是空虚，身边没了Chris陪伴，Zach总觉不自在，回到家冷冷清清，吃饭没有味道，看电影容易走神。Zach没有扔掉衣橱里Chris留下的睡衣，很多个失眠的夜里，那是他唯一的慰藉。

 

Zach以为只是一时的不习惯，但过了几个月，他还是无法将Chris的身影驱赶出脑海，他明白这代表什么，可是他不想承认。为了摆脱Chris带给他的影响，Zach找了新的恋人。不管是哪种类型的男孩，Zach都觉得索然无味，恋情也没能撑过两个月。

 

不知不觉一年多的时间过去。

 

这一年对Zach来说漫长又煎熬。他知道Chris在这一年演了一部舞台剧，参演了两部电影，参加了三个电影节，还在奥斯卡的颁奖礼上潸然泪下。在电视的转播上看到Chris留下的泪时，Zach在猜测到底是什么让他如此感性，还是因为听到的歌触动了什么尘封已久的事？

 

Matt说他们是笨蛋，明明都爱着对方，却要互相折磨。

 

Zach不想反驳，在分手没多久他就已经知道自己爱上了Chris，可是他就是不愿服输，以为Chris会回头，谁知道他那么绝情，说不再见面就真的从他的生命中消失。Zach是可以通过自己的方法让他们再次见面，可是那样只会让Chris离他越来越远。这不是他想要的结果。

 

Zach虽然情史丰富，却还是第一次如此小心翼翼，Matt让他去把Chris追回来，别再顾及可笑的面子，别等到真正失去，那样后悔都来不及。

 

思考一段时间，Zach终于下定决心，他要真心的、主动的去把Chris追回来。

 

然而，他还没来得及行动，一件震惊娱乐圈的事情打断了他的计划。

 

Zach没想到自己有一天会被指控性侵犯。

 

事情的起因是有人站出来指控了业内一位知名导演性侵了她，在被性侵之后她立刻去警局报案，还提供了留有导演精液的内裤，并且做了检查，确实有被强暴的痕迹，证据确凿无疑。此事一出，舆论一片哗然，这位名导的作品个人风格很强烈，指导的电影经常在各大电影节上获奖，谁也不会想到一向以和善著称的导演会是这样的人。

 

令人尊敬的导演就这样被拉下神坛，受到此时影响，越来越多的人站出来揭露这个圈子里的罪恶。

 

Zach也成了被指控的人之一。

 

Zach以前虽然花心，但每次都是你情我愿，如果觉得合适，会交往一段时间，不合适就分开，而且每次分手后，他都会给对方一些好处当做补偿。可是现在，竟然有人跳出来说Zach在一年以前不仅性侵了他，还对他使用暴力。

 

Zach看到这则新闻的时候，只觉得很荒唐，如果不是对方提供了性侵的地点，他根本想不起什么时候和这个人有过瓜葛。

 

Zach之所以会对对方所说的地点记忆犹新，是因为那是Chris和他说分手的地方，而指控他的人正是那一晚他带去的金发男孩。男孩向公众展示了几张照片，全是被人粗暴性爱过后的证据。Zach根本不想理会这样虚假的消息，他唯一担心的是Chris会不会相信。但是公司的公关一定要回应，从事情出了之后，公众形象受到了影响，股票已经跌了很多。

 

就在公关找证据证明男孩说的是谎言时，一个更坏的消息传到Zach的耳朵里。

 

正当红的影星Chris Pine疑似也被Zachary Quinto性侵过。

 

发布这条消息的人并不是Chris，事实上，连Chris自己都不知道发布这条消息的人是谁，为什么要这么说，他只知道他就这样莫名其妙的和Zach再次捆绑在一次。

 

  
Chris是在新西兰的新戏杀青派对上听到Zach性侵的消息，指控他的人正是一年多前陪Zach出席电影节的男孩。Chris很清楚，那一晚性侵男孩给他造成伤害的人并不是Zach。Chris顾不上那么多，驱车赶去机场，他那时候一心想要回去。但是，越急越容易出错，Chris忘了自己喝过酒，在途中他被交警拦了下来。

 

处理好酒驾事情已经是几天之后，Chris回到洛杉矶，刚出机场就被记者围住，都在问他关于Zach性侵他的事情。

 

Chris这才知道，仅仅几天，他已然成了话题中心。

 

安保人员护送Chris离开，Alice在上车之前告诉记者会有一个说法。

 

刚上车的Chris就接到Robert的电话，也是询问此事，Chris心情烦躁，只说Zach没有对他做过那样的事。Robert没有再问，只说有需要他的地方，他一定会帮忙。

 

车子驶出没多久，Chris接到了一个陌生的电话。

 

  
第二天。

 

Chris的经纪公司就通知媒体要召开发布会，他们会在发布会上将事情的真相公之于众。

 

媒体来了很多，有电视台进行现场直播。

 

Chris第一次面对这种情况，难免有些紧张，Alice拍了拍他的肩，让他不要担心，把真相说出来就好。Chris深吸一口气，走上台，面前堆满话筒，他知道自己将要说的话会改变一些人的命运。

 

现场鸦雀无声，大家都在等待Chris的发言。

 

Chris咳了一声，又拿起玻璃杯，喝了口水，低头思考了一会，终于抬头说：“我知道大家都很想知道我到底有没有被Zachary Quinto性侵，我要说的是，没有，Zachary Quinto从未对我做过那样的事。”

 

台下议论纷纷，有记者问Chris是不是因为不敢得罪Zachary Quinto才这么说。

 

Chris朝Alice点了点头，Alice走上台，示意大家安静。她从自己的手机里调出一段音频，开了免提，拿过话筒对着手机。

 

这是一段手机录音，正是昨晚Chris和陌生之人的通话。

 

对亏Alice多留了一个心眼，录下了这段话。

 

那个陌生的男人声称自己就是在网上发布新闻的人，手中有Chris的秘密，如果Chris不配合他指控Zachary Quinto，他就把这个秘密公之于众。Chris问他为什么要这么做，为什么是Zachary Quinto，男人只说拿人钱财替人消灾，让他好好配合就是。

 

Chris明白了，这是有人在整Zachary Quinto。先是那个男孩，再是自己，这个人看来是想让Zach身败名裂。

 

那人千算万算没有算对一点，那就是Chris并不如他想的一样对Zach有所怨恨，相反的，他的心里一直爱着Zach。

 

听完录音，台下和电视机前的人都傻了眼，谁也没想到事情会是这样一个发展，但还没完，Chris继续说：“我必须坦白一点，我和Zachary Quinto曾经交往过两年，我们在一起是完全出于自愿，分手也是和平分手，至于电话里提到的关于我的秘密，稍后我会解释，现在我想说的是，关于Zachary Quinto在一年前电影节上的性侵一事，这不是事实，那晚性侵的另有其人，我和我的父亲是证人。”

 

Chris说完，Robert走了上来。

 

底下变得嘈杂，显然大家都没料到Robert会出席，更没想到Robert竟然真的就是Chris的父亲。

 

“我要说的关于我的秘密相信大家都已经知道，Robert Pine的确是我的父亲，对不起，之前对大家说谎了。”Chris鞠了个躬，诚恳地道歉。

 

Robert拿过话筒，说：“这件事我希望大家不要怪Chris，是我的主意，我想他通过自身的努力，公平地获得属于他的角色。当然，我来这的主要目的不是这个，我以我的人格担保，一年前，我和Chris Pine亲眼见到指控Zachary Quinto的那位男孩从卫生间出来，他出来时是很明显被暴力对待过，而跟在他后面出来的人是John Sean，在这之前，卫生间的门一直锁着。”

 

众所周知，John Sean就是性侵事件最早被报道出来的知名导演。

 

  
Zach坐在电视机前，观看了全程的发布会，他没想到Chris会愿意替他证明，还请出Robert。想到Robert，Zach无声地笑了一声，有种被愚弄的感觉，他竟然也相信了Chris的话，相信Robert Pine和Chris Pine有着同样的姓氏只是巧合。

 

有了Chris和Robert的证言，Zach的公关很快跟上，他们根据Chris提供的线索报了警找到了那个发布虚假的消息人，原来是几年前要挟过Chris然后被Zach不知用何种方法闭了嘴的Daniel。Daniel交代是Zach生意上的对家收买了他，只因为Zach收购了他想要收购的公司，他不甘心每次都被Zach打压，势要让Zach身败名裂。恰好在这个时候，娱乐圈上演了轰轰烈烈的性侵一事，他通过自己的人脉找到了金发男孩，导演了这场戏。

 

有了证据，Zach的公关也开了发布会，他们当着媒体的面正式提交了诉讼书，同时也决定成立一个基金会，为那些被性侵过的人提供资金和法律援助。

 

关于Zach性侵一事就这样告一段落，但这件事并不会这样结束，只要犯过罪的人终会被揭露。

 

  
尘埃落定，Chris和Zach各自回归到忙碌的工作之中。

 

新的一天，新的开始。

 

Chris和往常一样从家里出来赶去片场，却在门口见到了Zach。

 

这是他们分手后的首次见面。

 

Chris愣在原地，Zach微微一笑，说：“上车吧，我送你去。”

 

Chris没有再躲，坐进Zach的车。车子开了很久，Zach才问：“你都还好吗？我是说那件事对你的影响。”

 

“我没事。”如果说影响，明明影响更大的是Zach。

 

“那就好。”沉默了一会，Zach又说：“这一年你还好吗？”

 

Chris想问好的定义是什么，但他没有这样问。

 

“还好，一直在拍戏。”

 

“都拍了什么电影？”Zach其实知道，他一直有关注，可他就是想听Chris亲自说。

 

“拍了一部喜剧，一部末日电影。”

 

Chris想起了杀青不久的电影，那是他推掉另一部爆米花电影后的选择。电影是末世题材，但不同于一般的末日电影，没有刻意去刻画夺人性命的病毒和末世场景，故事发生在风景如画的山谷，这里像是伊甸园，浩劫过后，人类回归创世之初，而故事里的三个人也有各自的隐喻。

 

没人知道，Chris接这部电影还有一个原因，就是它的名字——《Z for Zachariah》。

 

你的名字，我的电影。


	9. Chapter 9

Chris做梦都不会想到，在短短一个月内他会再次上了新闻的头条——和Zach一起。

 

拍了一天戏的Chris很是疲惫，回到家中倒下就睡，完全不知道在接下来短短几个小时之内，他和Zach的名字攻占了各种热搜版面。

 

睡的正香的时候，是Chris的姐姐Katie打电话将他叫起来，让他立刻去开电视看今天的新闻。

 

Chris一打开电视就看到了关于自己的新闻，他和Zach的照片占据了整个屏幕，主持人用调侃的语调说着Zach这次真高调。

 

确实很高调，前所未有。

 

Chris扶额，无奈又觉得好笑。

 

电话响起，Chris不用看也知道肯定是他的经纪人Alice。

 

Alice询问了Chris是否事先知道这件事，Chris否认，他怎么会知道？Alice嘱咐Chris先不要出门，现在他家楼下肯定聚集了很多记者，她会想办法在晚些时候来找他，商量接下来该怎么面对。

 

挂断电话之后，Chris来到窗边向下看了看，果然有很多记者在等待，有几个眼尖的发现他，立马对着窗户狂拍不止，Chris赶紧逃离，拉上窗帘隔绝与外界的联系。

 

电视里的主持人正说着Zach历任男友，Chris听得心烦气躁，关掉电视，给自己倒了杯水。一饮而尽之后才平静不少。Chris回到客厅，拿起放在茶几上的手机。

 

Chris不喜欢将自己的隐私暴露在大众的视野，因此他没有任何的社交软件，平常也不会去关注娱乐讯息，但此刻他点开了Zach的社交网页，看到了那条震惊娱乐圈的消息。

 

Zach在他的私人账号上发了一张图片，图片上是手写的一封信，或者说是情书，给Chris的情书，内容很简单，只有短短两行字。

 

对于世界而言，你是一个人；但是对于某个人，你是他的整个世界。（注1）

 

Chris Pine，你就是我的整个世界。

 

寥寥数字，Chris看了又看。

 

看第一遍的时候，Chris的内心窃喜，但看了几遍之后，他又有些不解，为什么Zach会突然向他表白？

 

从上次见面之后他们就没再联系，Chris以为那是他们仅有的交集，以后不会再有瓜葛，这段时间确实也印证了Chris的想法，可谁会想到，Zach会以这样一种方式再次和他有所纠缠。

 

Zach到底想干什么？

 

Chris想找Zach问个明白，按下一直记在脑子里的数字又没有勇气播出去，Chris放弃了，还是等Alice过来商量之后看怎么应对吧。

 

 

在Chris等待的时候，Zach坐在办公室里刷着网页。网友对此事的看法不一，有人说他们在炒作，有说一个月前的事情也许不是空穴来风，他们之间真的有某种不可告人的关系，也有看好他们，至少从外形上来说这是很完美的一对，不过，绝大部分的网友纯粹在看热闹，他们想知道接下来的剧情会是怎样的发展，

 

Zach也想知道结果。

 

上次短暂的碰面之后，Zach一直都很迷惘，Chris对他的态度很冷淡，这让他怀疑Chris对他是否已经没有感情。这不是他想要的结局，他不甘心又不知道找什么理由再去见Chris。想自己的情史也算丰富，如此畏首畏尾还是第一次。

 

在失眠了大半个月后的一天夜里，Zach忽然想通，决定主动出击。他从床上爬起，来到书房，在纸上写下想对Chris说的话。没有多做考虑，拍下发到他所有的社交账号。一分钟之后，Zach又觉得这是个很愚蠢的方法，决定删除。删除提醒跳出来之时，Zach没有选择按下去。

 

就算是愚蠢的方法，也是他对Chris的一片真心。

 

也许这就是转机。

 

 

Zach看着正起劲，重重的敲门声吓了他一跳。

 

敲门如此暴躁一定是他的公关经理Karl，果不其然，进来的正是黑着一张脸的Karl。

 

Karl一进来劈头盖脸地就问：“你被盗号了？”

 

Zach摇头：“没有。”

 

“黑客入侵了？”

 

“不是。”

 

Karl觉得心很累，白头发肯定又要多长出几根，才帮他摆平性*侵犯的“丑闻”，还没平静几天，又惹出这么大的风浪，而且是谁不好，偏偏还是“丑闻”另一位男主角。

 

“我会让他们尽快地制定出处理方案，不管你是出于什么原因，我会让事情的影响力降到最低。”Karl既然这样说，就一定有办法做到。

 

Zach从椅子上站起，拍了拍Karl的肩让他放轻松：“事实上，我并不想让这件事冷却。”

 

Karl像看白痴一样看着Zach：“你疯了吗？我好不容易让你和他的事情平息，你就又给我制造了这么大的麻烦！你有没有想过股票会跌，你的名声会坏！”

 

“Karl，我知道你很辛苦，这件事是我太冲动，但我是认真的。”Zach回到电脑前，倒腾了一下，将电脑转给Karl看：“如果你认为这件事对公司有影响，是的，的确有影响，我们的股票没有跌而是升了。”

 

Karl看了一眼电脑，就算如此，他还是很生气，Zach要不是他的上司兼朋友，他一定会跳起来揍他一顿。

 

“那么，你到底想做什么？”Karl退让一步，先搞清楚Zach的最终目的。

 

Zach微笑：“我想要Chris知道，我爱他。”

 

Karl翻了个白眼，这么肉麻的话也不怕恶心着自己。

 

“最好你能追到他，不然你就另请高明，我还想少操点心，多活几年。”

 

“我会给你加薪。”Zach说。

 

Karl没有被打动，背过身手托着下巴思考着该怎么把事情引导到积极的一面。

 

他很头疼。

 

 

同样头疼的还有Alice。

 

好不容易躲开记者来到Chris的家，问他有什么想法，Chris的回答是不知道。

 

不知道？！

 

那么想怎么处理，是接受还是拒绝？

 

Chris的回答依旧是不知道。

 

Alice算是明白了，Chris对Zach余情未了。

 

在Chris家，Alice和公司的公关部开了个视频会议，Chris全程都在神游，仿佛他们讨论的焦点不是自己。

 

公司想了很多方案，Alice与他们讨论着哪一种最可取。

 

会议开了很长时间。

 

太阳沉入地平线，Chris突然叫了一声正在激烈讨论的Alice。

 

Alice打了个手势让他们暂停，转头问：“怎么了？”

 

Chris抱着抱枕，说：“不要去回应，不管他发什么，我都不想回应。”

 

Alice沉了沉眉，思忖片刻：“好。”

 

不回应即回答，希望Zach能明白。

 

 

Zach不明白，或者是装作不明白。

 

第二天，Zach又在他的账号上发了一张图，依旧是手写的情诗。

 

爱神的金箭射中了我的心房，

 

它深深地扎进了我的心里，

 

我尝到了这第一次爱情的滋味。（注2）

 

连续发了好几天，网友看得热闹，但是Chris没有回应。

 

Zach没有气馁，一直坚持不懈地给Chris写情诗，莎士比亚、歌德、拜伦……每天换着花样，用最原始的方式书写着对Chris的爱意。

 

网友从开始的看热闹变成打赌Zach什么时候才能打动Chris。毕竟这么高调的示爱还是第一次见。

 

Chris没有再去看，他不想知道，更不想去看，但他不看不代表着就不知道。身边的人都在问他这件事，Zach带来的话题与日俱增，每天打开电视都能看到关于他的新闻和各种猜测。就连去剧组也有人旁敲侧击想知道他的想法。

 

Chris一概没有理会，他的戏份杀青之后，背了个包出去旅行去了。

 

Zach开始书写的时候，很多人都是抱着看戏的心态，随着时间的推移，热度冷却，但Zach没有因为如此就放弃，他不是作秀给世人看，他只是想让Chris知道，他的真心。

 

Chris在国外游玩了很久，他刻意不去看关于自己和Zach的任何消息，只是简简单单地欣赏着异域的风景。

 

直到新工作找上门，Chris不得不结束旅程，启程回LA。因为暴雨飞机延误，Chris坐在候机厅，看着人来人往，忽然想起了第一次和Zach去英国的事情。

 

往事历历，恍若梦中。

 

如果那一次没有答应也就不会有现在这么多纠缠。

 

Chris垂眸，许久之后拿出手机，打开Zach的主页。Zach还在为Chris写着情诗，今天是缪塞的《雏菊》。

 

我爱你，但什么也不说，

 

只看你在对面微笑。

 

我爱你，只有我自己知晓，

 

无需了解你对我的想法。

 

我珍惜我的秘密，

 

也珍惜隐隐的忧伤，那未曾化作痛苦的忧伤。

 

我发誓，我爱着你，

 

虽不怀抱任何希望，但幸福并非虚妄。

 

只要能够见到你，我已心满意足。

 

这一切就已足够。

 

如果Chris坚持着自己的选择不看不听，也许结局就走向了陌路，但一旦开了头，就无法阻止继续看下去。

 

Chris不知道自己花了多长时间看完，看完最后一条时，候机厅的人已经不多，他才知道自己要乘坐的飞机早已经飞走，而他沉浸在Zach的告白中全然不知。

 

说不感动是假的，他的心又不是石头做成，他也相信Zach对他的感情是真，但是他们还能回到原点吗？

 

 

由于错过了航班，Chris第二天晚上才到LA。刚下飞机就看到来接他的Alice和一大群记者。

 

记者总是无孔不入，跟着Chris拍了很久，一直到车库坐上车，闪光灯才停了下来。

 

Chris自我调侃：“什么时候我这么红了？”

 

“这个你要问Zachary Quinto。”Alice拍拍司机的肩膀让他开车，“忘了和你说，他在等你。”

 

“谁在等我？”Chris以为自己听错。

 

“Zachary Quinto，他原本是要来接你，我劝了很久他才同意在餐厅等你。”Alice微笑，“如果让刚才那些记者拍到他来接你，你肯定比现在更红。”

 

“他为什么要来接我？”Chris莫名心慌，他还没准备好和Zach的见面。

 

“原因你自己去问。”Alice快速编辑短信，点击发送。

 

Chris坐立难安，他可以选择不去，但内心又想去，可是见了面又该说些什么？会不会只剩下沉默的尴尬？

 

“等等，他为什么会联系你？你为什么又会答应他？”Chris的心中闪过一丝疑虑。

 

Alice收起手机：“这个吗……其实我和他是朋友。”

 

Chris想立刻跳下车。

 

 

Chris当然没有跳下车，他只是气呼呼地被载到餐厅。

 

跟随了他这么久的经纪人竟然是Zach派来的卧底。好吧，说卧底严重了，他只是生气他们竟然瞒着他。不过转念一想，Alice没做过什么过分的事情，他很清楚她的能力，自己能有现在的知名度，很大一部分都是Alice在运作。

 

Alice诚恳地说：“我向你道歉，但请你相信，Zach让我来当你经纪人的时候是诚心实意想帮你。”Alice替Chris打开车门，“快去吧，他在等你。”

 

Zach就站在餐厅门口，他今天穿了件白色的衬衫，衬衫外是深蓝色的西装，满脸期待的望着Chris。

 

Chris偷偷乐了一下，Zach现在的样子就像是刚谈恋爱的男生在等心爱的人。

 

心爱的人，那就是他啊。

 

Chris犹豫了一下还是从车上下来，一个穿着黑色运动运动衫戴着兜帽的人先于他走向Zach。

 

那人边走边从口袋里掏出一样东西对着Zach。

 

Zach的眼里只有Chris，他对着Chris微笑，全然不知道危险来临。

 

枪声响起，Zach感觉心口一疼，低头一看，白色衬衫很快就被殷红的鲜血晕湿，格外的刺眼。随后又是一枪，Zach重重地栽倒在地上，餐厅和路人尖叫着逃离。

 

“Zach！”

 

Chris大声喊着Zach的名字，戴兜帽的男人转身。

 

枪声再次响起。

 

Chris眼前的画面倾斜，倒在了地上。

 

——————————————————————

 

注1：出自狄更斯《双城记》

 

注2：出自彼特拉克《美好的瞬间》


	10. Chapter 10

枪声回荡在喧嚣的夜晚，尖叫声四起。

画面开始倾斜，Chris倒在地上，Zach就躺在不远处的餐厅门口，鲜红的血液从胸口不断冒出，很快洇湿了白色的衬衫。

“Chris！”Alice捂着小腿大叫了一声，Chris猛然惊醒，他看到鲜血从Alice的指缝间流出，然后又看到凶徒和司机在地上扭打。Chris这才反应过来刚才一瞬间发生了什么事。

如果不是Alice在紧要关头扑到Chris，如果不是司机上前去夺凶徒手中的枪，那么现在他已经魂断枪口。Alice却没有那么幸运，司机撞倒凶徒的时候，枪走火打在了她的小腿上。

“Alice！你怎么样？”Chris赶紧脱下外套用力绑住Alice中弹的小腿。

Alice冷汗直冒，强忍着疼痛：“我没事，先别管我，快去看看Zach！”

枪掉在Chris的脚边，Chris想都没想飞快地踢远，从餐厅跑出来几位男顾客加入司机，终于合力擒住恶徒。

警笛响起，几辆警车驶来。

餐厅的侍应生此时才敢靠近，把受伤的Alice扶到车上。

Zach还躺在地上，血色尽褪，生死不知，短短几米的距离Chris好像用尽了全身的力气，越是靠近心中越是慌乱不安。终于，他来到Zach的身边，身体已经不受控制地颤抖，他很害怕，害怕Zach会因此离开，他甚至不敢蹲下查看Zach是否还有呼吸。

医护人员终于来了，Chris被急救人员拉离。

接下来的一切犹如梦境，画面支离破碎，五感顿失，他跌入黑暗。

 

再醒来已是晨曦微露。

灵魂重回肉体。

Chris睁开双眼，盯着惨白的天花板有片刻的恍惚。等他意识到自己躺在医院时，立马掀开被子从病床上下来——他并无大碍，只有被Alice撞倒在地时的轻微擦伤。

Zach！

Zach现在不知道什么情况，他会不会……Chris不敢再往下想。护士恰在此时推门而入，看到着急穿鞋的Chris赶紧上来制止：“你做什么？快趟回去！”

“他怎么样了？”Chris紧紧抓住护士的手急切地问。

“谁怎么样？”护士抽回手，盯着Chris看了一会，恍然大悟，“你是说Zachary Quinto？”

毕竟是名人，从Zach被抬上救护车之后，那些记者也不知道哪里来的消息，一路紧追不舍，现在医院门口已经聚集了很多人，他们都在等待第一手的消息。

“对！他现在……”Chris望着护士没有把剩下的话问完。他希望从护士口中听到的是好消息。

“他刚做完手术，现在已经在ICU。”护士让Chris坐下，检查了一番才离去。

Chris的悬到嗓子眼的心放下了一点，忽然想起了Alice也中弹了，急忙叫住护士：“等等！还有个小腿受伤的患者在哪间病房？”

“就在你隔壁。”

 

一个星期后。

Zach已经脱离危险转入普通病房，但他大部分的时间都在昏睡，偶尔醒来看到Chris就在身边，费力地扯出一个笑容又陷入光怪陆离的梦里。

Zach真的很幸运，子弹擦着心脏，如果再偏一公分，恐怕他此刻他已经长眠于土。

Chris寸步不离地守着。他就这样安安静静地坐在椅子上看Zach睡觉，如果Zach眉心皱着，他就轻柔地抚平那些褶皱。而在病房之外，还有不死心的记者想混进来一探究竟。

这场接头刺杀喧喧闹闹了许久，Chris怎么也想不到，行凶的人会是之前Zach带到晚宴的男孩——他在被捕之后，用床单吊死了自己。

Chris不想猜他行凶的原因，也许是怨恨Zach利用了他，也许是性侵之事爆发，他被舆论的压力击垮，将所以的过错怪到Zach的头上，毕竟如果Zach不带他出席那场晚宴，说不定他就不会遇到人面兽心的导演，也就不会被侵犯。

Chris并不同情他，他原本可以勇敢地站出来，却选择这样一种方式。可怜之人必有可恨之处。

床上的Zach呻吟了一声，把Chris从纷乱杂绪中脱离出来。

Zach张开眼。

首先看到的就是那双令自己心动的如宝石一般的蓝色眼眸。

Zach笑了。

重回人间的感觉真好。

 

Zach身体恢复得很快，但为了能和Chris多相处，他硬是在私人的医院里多待了一个多月。Chris不是每天都来，他有自己的工作，来了之后也只是坐在一旁，听Zach说着不着边际的话。他们谁也没提过去的事情，仿佛那些前尘往事随着枪击事件飘散逝去，最后化为乌有。

Chris把削好皮的苹果递给Zach，随口一问：“你什么时候出院。”

Zach接过苹果，咬了一口：“医生说我还要再观察几天吧。”

Chris只是微笑，没有拆穿Zach其实早就可以出院的事实——反正付这昂贵费用的人又不是他。

“我要有段时间不能来。”Chris轻飘飘地说。

“为什么？”

“我要去拍戏，苏格兰。”

Zach将剩下的果肉快速啃完，他觉得是时候出院了。

 

第二天Chris真的没来，他正坐在飞往苏格兰的航班上。舷窗外的城市在缩小，而Zach就在这缩小的城市里。想到Zach，Chris的神情都变得柔和，他知道，有些东西早已经生根发芽，等电影拍完了他会回来和Zach坦白一切。

Zach，等着我。

Zach并没有让Chris等很久，三天后他就出现在苏格兰的剧组。

 

房车内。

Chris双手环抱，半坐在洗手台上，揶揄道：“你不是说医生让你再观察几天吗啊？”

Zach回答：“我的药不在医院里，所以住着也好不了。”

Chris似笑非笑：“是吗？”

Zach从单人沙发上站来，走了两步来到Chris的跟前。他们之间的距离只剩下短短几公分，鼻尖几乎相对。Zach吐出的气息拂过Chris的脸颊，痒痒的，像羽毛刮过。

“你就是我的药，所以我来找你，请你治愈我。”Zach深情款款地说。

Chris没忍住笑了，想要离开，和Zach保持一些距离，他们这样的距离太危险了。Zach没给他机会逃离，双手撑在他的身侧，隔出自己的一方天地：“Chris，你知道我是认真的。”

太近了。

Chris的脸慢慢变红。

Zach抬起一只手，手指描绘着Chris的眉毛、眼睛、顺着鼻尖落在红润的唇上。Zach喉头滑动，哑着声音问：“我可以吻你吗？”

Chris双唇紧闭，不回答。

Zach勾唇一笑：“不回答就当你是默认。”

就在吻上渴望了许久的双唇时，敲门声煞风景地响起。

“Chris，开拍了。”

Chris慌乱地推开Zach，没走两步又被Zach拉回来压在洗手台上。

唇上一热，是Zach的不管不顾。

 

这一个吻捅破了窗户纸，Chris不再纠结。他们都走过弯路，差一点就要生死离别，如果他再浪费时间逃避真实的内心就是对生命的不敬。

转眼，拍摄临近尾声。

三个月的拍摄时间内，只要Zach有时间都会来看Chris。

苏格兰的餐馆和大街小巷留下了他们的闲暇时间。

Zach很想向全世界宣布Chris就是他的男朋友，可Chris不想太过高调，毕竟他们之间的事情已经上过好几次头条。既然明着不行，Zach就暗暗地在ins上发一些暧昧不清的暗示。

紧挨着的两只脚。

印着同款一次性纹身的以复杂姿势叠在一起的两只手。

虚化的背景里模糊的背影。

晨间枕头上一缕金色的头发。

……  
……  
每一张都在用自己隐晦的方式告诉世人——我已有了爱人。

 

转眼两年过去，Chris的名气越来越大，接片的数量却开始减少，慢慢地从商业片转向文艺片。

这一年，Chris终于提名了奥斯卡影帝，虽然很大可能性只是陪跑，但这已经是对他演技的一种肯定。来日方长，他终会像他的父亲一样，满身荣誉，令人尊敬。

而在这一年的情人节，Zach在ins上发了一张照片。

两枚素白的圆圈戒指底下压着一张纸，上面写着

——I do。

 

FIN


End file.
